Stereotypically Nothing
by champagne-x
Summary: Proud, yet sad to say...finished.Love, Danni.
1. Turning over a new leaf!

BRRRRIIIINNNNNGG!

There was the annoying sound of the alarm clock. A delicate arm groped around lazily, trying to hit the snooze button. The alarm clock was a periwinkle blue colour, and had soft, pink cherry blossoms encrusted on it. The hand found its mark, eventually making it fall with a small _thud _on the ground. 'Mmmmfffpppphhh' came a soft voice. One, big soft, emerald eye opened lazily then drooped of again in dreamland.

xxx

Two emerald eyes shot open. The owner of the eyes yawned widely, unaware of how late she was. Sakura Kinomoto lazily got out of bed, dragging her sheets as she went. Still, she didn't notice how late she was. She stretched, and flexed, loosening herself.

Her older brother, Touya, was in England, studying to become a surgeon. Strangely enough, she missed him, his loud, commanding voice yelling at her to wake up through her doors. She also missed his less then friendly 'wake up' each morning. Wet pillows thrown on to her face, while being called Kaiju was not the best wake up call. She'd had better.

She missed her father; Fujitaka Kinomoto. He was always at peace, calmly coming into her bedroom, waking her up with his gentle voice. A pang rang through her as she remembered the one she would always miss most, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, her beloved mother. Her father and brother would always come back, but never her mother. She brushed her thoughts aside and finally glanced at the clock.

'HOOEE!' Sakura yelled as she saw the time, it was 8:49! She had less then 10 minutes to get to school! Less then 10 minutes!

'Why can't I be one of those kids who wake up at five, or six, or seven, or even eight?' she thought to herself. 'Then again, my bed is so warm and comfortable and soft and cuddly…' her thoughts trailed off, and found spit running down her chin. 'Oh god. I was drooling. About my bed.' Embarrassed, she hurriedly stuffed toast in her mouth, while throwing things out of her closet, looking for her school uniform. She swallowed her food, which tasted like cardboard; on account of Sakura has absolutely no experience in food, unless it had something to do with take away.

She put on her uniform, and quickly strapped roller skates to her feet. As long as she could remember, she had always been rollerblading to school. She quickly checked her appearance on her mirror in the hall. A crisp white shirt, buttoned all the way to the top, a blue pleated skirt, which reached down past her knees, stopping half way on her legs. She put her beautiful auburn hair into a tight bun at the back, letting her bangs fall into her beautiful eyes, covering her gems.

It's not that the girl was ugly, it was the complete opposite. She had a figure to die for. Not many Japanese girls were a 12B at her age. That's why she wore her blouse buttoned straight to the top, not wanting any unwanted priers following her collar bone, leading into her cleavage. Her skin was beautiful, not too pale, but a beautiful creamy colour. Her face was beautifully proportioned, cheek bones in the right areas, beautiful pink, luscious lips to die for. Her eyes were so big and green. They always portrayed her emotions from the inside. She had a natural blush, which would make her look even more cute, but came when she least expected, especially around that_ someone_.

She glanced at her watch. 9:17. 'oh, shit. Mrs. Taskar is gonna kill me…again.' She smirked at the thought. Last time she was late, she got a detention. But a certain _someone _was there. Sakura blushed at the thought of him. She remembered how hot she had been, so sweaty and impaling. She wondered if she smelt bad. She scrunched up her face, and resolved to use more perfume like the other girls. She glanced at her watch again. 9: 20. 'Oh, shit. I was thinking about him again, for a whole fucking three minutes!' She sped out the door, and left her house faster then you could say, 'alrighty then…'

She raced down; causing passer by's to stop, to look at the poor girl. Her hair was flying past her face, bumping into old ladies with shopping bags full of cat food. "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOUNG LADY!" came a reply from a particular moody lady. Sakura glared at her in a very un-sakuraish way, receiving the finger in return. She was still glaring at the lady, and didn't notice when she the reached school gates, she hit into a strong person.

She went flying over backwards, but the same strong arms caught her again. She lunged towards his shoulders, holding on for support, and then looked up at her rescuers face. 'Oh. No. No way.' She thought to herself. She looked up into that_ someone's _eyes. She felt a blush creep up her neck. 'No. no. NO. I'M BLUSHING! ARGH! Keep calm.' Her insides were squirming like crazy. She looked up into her rescuers face again and gulped. Her body so close to his, she felt his calm heartbeat. "Oh no. If I can feel his, he feels mine'.

That bought her to her senses and it became dimly aware of how so very close they were, she could count every long eyelash on his eyes, her body became hot. That _someone _was leaning in close. She closed her eyes. This was finally happening.

She puckered her lips, waiting for his lips to crash with hers. She stood there in his arms, for a while, then opened her hidden eyes and immediately became embarrassed. Syaoran Li was looking at her with an amused expression on his face, and laughter shinning in his eyes.

"Kinomoto, if you were expecting me to KISS you, you are too wrong. You are WAY out of my league."

Sakura didn't say anything. She was looking at is well polished rich kid shoes, wanting the ground to swallow her up. 'Oh. No. I embarrassed myself in front of Syaoran Li. Oh God. Make me faint. Make me faint. FAINT, FAINT-,'

"FAINT." She covered her mouth in horror. Had she just _yelled_ FAINT at Syaoran? She looked up at his face, amusement in his eyes.

"Kinomoto. Did you just yell "faint" at me?" he said smoothly.

She couldn't help notice how tempting his lips are. Yummy.

"Umm….no. Cya!" She hurriedly ran away from him and didn't stop until she ran into Tomoyo.

"urgh, Sakura! Watch, where you're going".

"sorry, Tomoyo, how are you?"

"fine, fine. I tried to call you yesterday, but you wouldn't pick up."

"oh. sorry." she hugged her best friend. "where's everyone else?"

"Chiharu's in the toilet and Naoko's finishing a bit of music homework. Rika's away." she hugged her friend back.  
A group of rather hot looking boys walked past. "Hey Tomoyo" drawled one nervously, but coolly. He had blue hair and captivating blue eyes. He was just born with blue hair. He's name was Eriol Hirigawaza. He was from England, but moved to Japan. He was friends with Syaoran Li and Takashi Yamazaki.

"oh, hey Eriol" said Tomoyo coolly. 'how does she do it? be so cool around boys?' Sakura wondered. 'she's so confidant, so defiant.'

She stared at her friend. She was gazing somewhere off the distance. Sakura followed her gaze, knowing where it was going to stop. Sure enough, she was staring at Eriols back.

'oh God, Tomoyo, what has he done to you?' she thought happily. She called her name: "Tomoyo." no response.

"Tomoyo!" she said a little louder. No response.

"TOMOYO" she practically yelled.

She had two other options. She didn't like the second one, so this time, she really did yell.

"TOMOYO!" no response.

'This is unbelievable.' she thought. Now she only had the dreaded option left. She tucked her hands into her armpits and flapped them around, squawking like a chicken, while yelling out her name. "bwu-TOMOYO-ack, bwu-TOMOYO-ack, bwu-TOM-... her friend was in hysterics."Sa-sakura." she kept on laughing, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. She leaned on her best friend for support.

This is one of the reasons she was Sakura's friend. Her other friends, other then Chiharu, Rika and Naoko, would've left her there. But Sakura was such a loyal girl to her friends. She was that best friend anyone could wish for. Tomoyo looked at Sakura, "you were looking a bit flushed today, What happened to _you_?"

The beautiful girl had a frown on her face. She had sparkly long hair, and a beautiful figure. The answer formed in her mind. 'Syaoran Li happened.'

"Sakura." she pointed to an empty classroom. "in here. now."

xxx

"YOU DID WHAT!"  
"Yamazaki, chill. I just helped the girl. Pshh, it's not like I like her, or anything. She's not even in my league." he basked in his thoughts. He saw a different Sakura today. He had never seen her eyes. Such beauty was in those eyes. Maybe he wasn't what he thought she was, or worse, didn't want to accept it.  
"Besides, Takashi." Interrupted Eriol. "If, Syaoran did have a crush on Sakura," Syaoran glared at him. "Which he hasn't, then it gives me an excuse to talk to Tomoyo-" he suddenly clapped his hand to his mouth. Eriol usually had a habit of talking too much. Usually his bright blue eyes matched his blue hair which matched his bright personality. But he's eye's were brighter this time.

So, Eriol has a liking for Tomoyo. The group chose to ignore that part, Eriol being too nice to taunt. Takashi decided now would be the time to make up for his behavior. "you know what? This is all so stupid, I'm sorry guys. Let's go get cheese fries; I'll pay for the three of us." He didn't taunt Eriol either, for he had an eye out for a particular girl as well.

xxx

"Sakura Kinomoto. You froze in a moment like that?" she was in hysterics. "I don't believe this. You know what I think? Sakura, you need a make over. Physically and altitude wise. Promise to come over to my house after school?" Sakura didn't give it a second thought. She smiled and said; "fine. Promise."

School couldn't end soon enough. When the bell had finally rung, Sakura gathered her books and rushed to her locker. She packed her bags and headed for Tomoyo's locker. As usual, Tomoyo was surrounded by her other 'friends'. They all smirked when Sakura came their way, but Tomoyo just ignored them and acknowledged the fact that Sakura was a great and her best friend. The other girls didn't approve of her, this fact didn't change Tomoyo's mind about her best friend. "ready to go, Sakura?" she smiled happily.

"ready!" she smiled back at Tomoyo. They linked arms and went downstairs in the foyer area, waiting for Tomoyo's limo. They got in, excited about this makeover. They finally arrived at Tomoyo's house, or mansion. As soon as they got in the house, Tomoyo shoved a handful of robes at Sakura, "undress, and get into this bathrobe, ok?" Sakura nodded, and did as she was told. She headed towards Tomoyo's bedroom and undressed. She blushed as she saw how big her breasts had gotten. She remembered how flat chested she was in ninth grade. She put on the white fluffy bathrobe and put on the matching slippers on and sat on the chair facing the vanity table. Tomoyo came in and smiled widely. "ok, let's get started!"

It had almost been an hour. During that hour, it was one of Sakura's most physically painful. Her hair was brushed, all the knots out of it. Her eyebrows were plucked, that had hurt her so much. She had got a Brazilian wax from Tomoyo's beautician. But was rewarded with a massage from her masseuse. Even if it was excruciatingly painful, it was fun.

"ok" said Tomoyo. "The painful bit is over. Now for the fun part! Picking your outfit for tomorrow!"

"uh, Tomoyo. What's so special about tomorrow? We have to wear our uniform tomorrow, like always, don't we?" Sakura was puzzled with her friend's excitement. Her outfit was her uniform 5/7 times a week. Tomoyo smacked her head with her hand.

"Oh, my God, Sakura. Tomorrow is Breast Cancer Day. Meaning Mufti. Meaning we get to wear what we want to wear." she rubbed her head. "remember?" It was now Sakura's turn to hit her head.

"Oh my God. I completely forgot!"

Tomoyo just laughed and smiled at her. "Should we find something, or should we go shopping?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura smiled back and grabbed her purse. "shopping defiantly!" She changed into Lipsy Peacock Bead Boob Tube (look it up) and black skinny leg jeans. She wore her black and white dotted keds. She whipped on her oversized chunky sunnies, applied lip-gloss and left with Tomoyo. Tomoyo commented how beautiful she looked and should look for a job as a model. Sakura just laughed when she head this.

They arrived at the mall. They wondered for an hour or so. When they heard Sakura's stomach grumbling. They both looked at each other and giggled. They headed for the cafeteria. It was a big one. There were four different types of Chinese take outs. There were about five different places where you could get Japanese. Then there was the usual, McDonalds, KFC, Oporto, Red Rooster, Long John Silvers, ect. Sakura wanted a happy meal from McDonalds, and Tomoyo wanted to get Japanese. Sakura approached the counter. Ready to order.

"Hello. How may I help you?" The young boy at the counter didn't look up, because he was so busy. He did a double take as he saw Sakura. He looked around 19, 20. He was a handsome boy, Sakura had seen him around school, but never talked to him.

"Hi, I think I've seen you around school before. I'm Sakura, by the way, and I'd like a six pack nugget happy meal thanks. She took in the boy's appearance. He was tall, and handsome, no doubt about that. He had blonde hair, and intriguing hazel eyes.

"I'm Ryan, I've seen you around. Never like this though. You look pretty like the way you are now. Ok, it's coming right up." He bustled about getting her food. Sakura blushed, she changed for an hour or so, and she already had handsome boys paying her compliments. She paid him the money and left.

She saw Tomoyo standing in the centre, looking for a table. Sakura scurried over to Tomoyo. "No seats?" she asked. Her friend shook her head. Then she went pale. Sakura looked in her direction then followed her gaze. She felt herself turn red as she saw Eriol, Takashi, Syaoran, looking as handsome as ever. He was so at ease with his friends. They had a six seater table. The only spare chairs were theirs.

"Tomoyo, there looking our way. Why is Syaoran looking at me that way?" She looked down her top, seeing if he was peeving. She looked back at him and saw him staring at his food, blushing. 'Blushing? Syaoran Li was blushing?' she thought to herself. A frown formed on her forehead. She nudged her friend.

"uh, Tomoyo, there calling us." and there were. Beckoning them. The girls walked up to their table.  
"Hey" said a cheerful Sakura. "what are you guys doing here?"  
Takashi pointed to the cheese fries.  
Sakura laughed, and instantly, it lifted their moods. "Do you mind if we sit here?"  
Syaoran nodded and nodded towards the seats left. One was opposite Eriol, the other opposite Syaoran. They were still next to each other, nonetheless. She sat opposite Syaoran. She turned towards Tomoyo to chat to her, but Eriol and she were already in an intense conversation.

She turned back to Syaoran, who was look weirdly at her again. She raised a questioning eyebrow at him, and he started sipping his coke again. When she started on her fries, he turned back again. Whoever this girl was, she was beautiful. Beyond beautiful. Her delicate face. Those lips. He wanted to kiss her, when she licked her lips and let out an audible "yummy", he had to grip his hands to his chair. He had only met her, or had he? She seemed familiar. What? He was a guy, wasn't he? He stopped because he didn't want to look perverted and he asked;

"Who are you?"

Sakura almost laughed. Maybe he had never seen her out of school, or maybe he was really, really dumb.

"Uh, hello? Syaoran-I'm Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto."

Syaoran almost spit his coke out, Unfortunately, Takashi did. It sprayed all over Sakura's black skinny legs.

"Oh. Shit!" sakura said, wiping with a tissue on her jeans.

"I'm so sorry." said Takashi apologetically.

"It's ok. Don't worry. Yeah, don't you remember, Sakura, that's me. I-uh, bumped into this morning" she mumbled.

Syaoran couldn't help but think she looked so cute when she was shy. He gave a warm smile.

"oh, that's right. You look so different now. You look hot." he looked down again and blushed when he said this. Embarrassed, he kept on looking at her, then looking away.

"Thanks, I look different, just school, pressure, you know." she smiled back, enjoying his company.

He warmed up inside and started to fizz. He felt Goosebumps on his neck and stared at the beauty. He knew he couldn't feel this way because of-

"Hey Sao, baby! How are you! I've missed you SO much." Sarah sat in Syoaran's lap and kissed him with her tongue passionately. Sakura crumpled, Sarah looked at Sakura triumphantly. This was war.


	2. Confused Much?

Ok, ok last time, I didn't do the disclaimer. I find the whole Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah blah thing boring. SO I'm going to do my own….

Syaoran: What, stupid pathetic idea do you have now?

Danni: welll, you seee…it involves this costume –pulls out feathery chicken suit- go, change into this.

Syaoran: ME!

Danni: If you don't want that, then I'll let that, Ray…-whatever, his name is, than he can take over YOUR JOB!

Syaoran: Ryan? Him? Take over MY job? That little bas-

Danni: shut up and put this outfit on

Syaoran: -glares-

Danni: NOW!

Syaoran: -whimpers- o-ok.

Sakura: -comes out of no where- Aww, he's so adorable when he's scared, very cute

Danni: -hugs Sakura- How are you, did you bring Spinny? My very special Disclaimer?-sees Spinny- HIT IT SPINNY! But first…Syaoran, are you done yet?

Syaoran: -comes out, in a full chicken fluffy costume- -grunt grunt-

Sakura: Oh. My. God. Daanni, what the hell have you done with him?

Syaoran: -muffled (coz he's in a suit) - ARGH, I mean, Is sakura there?

Sakura; HI Syaoran!

Syaoran: -runs out of room, then is dragged out by Tomoyo and Eriol-

Eriol: My dear little cousin –wipes glasses on tee shirt- stay out here where everyone can see you. Tomoyo, you have your video camera, right?

Tomoyo: Already taping. Ok, Syaoran, do the chicken dance. I have the track. –Puts cd in and blares the speaker- HIT IT SPINNY!

Danni: HEY! That's my line You can't say…-starts laughing at Syaoran doing the chicken dance…-

Spinny: Danni does not own CSS or Clan. But she does own Sarah and Ryan. SO get your own life and don't copy her story too. Okay?

Danni: -pats Spinny's head- good kitty…

Spinny: I am not KITTY!

Danni: Good Kitty… -pats absent minded-

-Everyone else sweat drops-

Sakura felt her mouth open wide. You could see the mushed chips in her mouth; she hastily closed her mouth and looked away from Sarah's evil glare. Eriol and Tomoyo had submerged from the conversation for a second or two and then immersed themselves into their conversation again.

"What the hell was that?" said Tomoyo

"That's Sarah. What the hell is she doing here?" enquired Eriol.

"Are Syaoran and Sarah going out?" Tomoyo wondered if her friend had a chance with Syaoran if Sarah was around.

"Pshh. No way. I don't why she did that. There not even official, there on and off. I don't think Syaoran even likes the little slut." Eriol shrugged and Tomoyo gasped and slapped his hand.

"Eriol! Don't call her that!" she giggled as she said that though. She blushed as Eriol held her hand.

"What, she is a slut. DO you how many guys she's had a one night stand with?" he kept his firm grip on Tomoyo's hand

"How many?" she started stroking Eriols fingers.

"Not sure, to be exact, over half the grade in our year. I'm glad neither Syaoran, Takashi nor myself are part of that group. I don't get it, she's so fucking slutty, why would anyone want to bring themselves _that _low!" he held Tomoyo's hand with both of his. He loved this, a sudden understanding, he could hold Tomoyo's hand without being embarrassed, and he wanted to show her off to the world.

xxx

Syaoran glared at Sarah. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" Sarah was becoming angry.

"This!" he pushed her off. "You have absolutely no right to kiss me whatsoever!" Syaoran was about to have a nice conversation with Sakura, until Sarah came. 'What did the dirty little slut want?' he thought to himself angrily.

"uh." interrupted Sakura. They both turned to look at her. One pair of soft eye's looking at her, one pair of sickening hard eyes. "I think Tomoyo and I should go now..."

"Yeah, I think you should too" spat Sarah.

"No, stay Sakura, please." Syaoran's eyes pleaded with her.

Sakura couldn't ignore his cute puppy eyes. "Oh, ok. Just for a few minutes." at that, she got an evil glare from Sarah. 'Shame' thought Sakura. 'She would've been quite pretty if she didn't look like that she dried swallowed a pill half the time…'

"So Syaoran," said Sakura conversationally. "How's life?"

Syaoran glanced at Sarah and said "shit." He smiled. "How's yours?"

Sakura sipped on her coke, thinking of a reply. She wasn't fine. She was jealous. She was happy though. She liked her new self. She was finally getting noticed.

"Oh yeah. Life's pretty good at the moment." She took a chance glance at Sarah, and smirked. "Better then yours, I suppose."

xxx

Mean while, Eriol was still ranting about how slutty Sarah was, even though she was right there. "I mean, come one? Why would guys even wanna go out with her?"

"I suppose," said Tomoyo. "She's pretty."

"Not as pretty as you" crooned Eriol, watching Tomoyo blush. It was now his chance. He was going to tell Tomoyo how he felt. Just like the way he had rehearsed it with Syaoran. (A/N: I won't even try to explain...)

"Tomoyo" he said softly.

"Yes, Eriol" she said even softly.

"I-um-I, really, uh, really," stuttered Eriol.

"yea…" Tomoyo was getting nervous…

"I really like your eyes, and I wish I had your teeth." (A/N: My friend Maree told me put that in, after a boy on the bus said to that to her. He is a weirdo…just like Eriol. –glares at maree, well, not really-…)

Eriol covered his mouth and yanked his hand away. "I'm-I'm so sorry." He ran away. Everyone watched him go. 'What happened to Eriol?' That was the question on everyone's mind. Sakura looked over at Tomoyo. She was stunned, Tomoyo looked like she was about to cry. Sakura had taken this as a cue for them to leave.

"I'm really sorry, Syaoran, but we REALLY have to go. It was really fun though, tomorrow, at lunch? At school. Ok?" She grabbed Tomoyo and dragged her away.

"To-mo-yo!" she grunted. Her friend felt like lead. "Come on Tomoyo" she whispered softly. Sakura looked behind her at Syaoran's pleading eyes. She looked away and walked on with Tomoyo.

xxx

"But it was so weird, and it felt really good being with him." Tomoyo stuffed more popcorn in her mouth. "I felt like I'd known him my whole life. I don't know why I hadn't talked to him before. Then, then he left, after he said the teeth bit."  
Sakura looked at friend earnestly, and they both burst out giggling. Sakura hugged her friend.

"Mmmm, you should've seen Syaoran's face when that Sarah girl showed up. I think there going out now. God, I'm so jealous Tomoyo. What should I do?" Sakura slumped against the couch, helplessly.  
"Sakura," said Tomoyo slyly. "We still haven't finished your makeover yet."

"What, Tomoyo Daidouji, are you talking about?"

"If you want Syaoran, you have to have the right altitude, for the time being, it'll be fun, I promise." Tomoyo smiled evilly.

"It's not like I have a choice, do I?" both the girls started laughing at this.

Eriol was sitting in Syaoran's passenger seat, head in hands. He was blushing right up to his roots. He lifted his head and looked at Syaoran. "_Why, why do I have to be so, so **stupid**?_ He asked Syaoran weakly.

"You know what I reckon? She would've been your girlfriend if you hadn't said the teeth bit." Syaoran bit back a laugh. He saw Eriol slump in his seat. Feeling a bit mean, he added, "but you were pretty smooth. Man, you were holding hands with her and everything. Whoa, it looked pretty intense." He gave a real smile to Eriol, who immediately cheered up.

"What about you and Kinomoto? What was going on there?" Eriol had briefly glanced once at his best friend basking in new company. Syaoran tugged at his shirt nervously, he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Uh…what, what about her?"

"Syaoran Li, I am not daft. Just because you are, doesn't mean I am. You like her. What will Sarah think of this?"

"First of all, I am NOT attracted to her. She's just really…different. I do not intend to get into a relationship with Sakura Kinomoto, as I am already in a happy one with Sarah. Daft such an England type word basis. You, Mr. Hirigawaza, will never change, and watch who your calling _daft_."

Eriol scoffed. "You aren't even in a relationship with Sarah. I mean come on, who would be? She's one of the sluttiest whores in the history of history. Syaoran, you weren't serious about her, were you?"

"Ok, fine. I was never in a relationship with her. Don't call her a slut, Eriol. Learn to respect women." Syaoran's thoughts were still on Sakura. He loved her altitude towards life, her happiness and dedication to everything that lived and lives. It just made him smile, when her eye's lit up, every time she smiles. He didn't notice Eriol was talking.

"SYAORAN LI!" yelled Eriol.

"Sakura!" Syaoran said stupidly.

"You are in love with her, Mr. Li. Anyway, as I was saying, I KNOW that women should be respected. But not women like Sarah. Oh no…she is the insignificant piece of vermin and filth…" Eriol droned on as Syaoran's mind drifted back to Sakura again.

Xxx

"NO, NO NO SAKURA! You can't be how you'd normally be. You have to walk past, like your on clouds, and when he says "hey Sakura!" you can't reply by saying "HEY SYAORAN! EEEEE!" You have to walk past. Stop. Turn slowly and say, "Oh. Hey Syaoran, hey Eriol." Then walk on. Ok?

Sakura was determined to get this right. She had been doing this for an hour now. She knew all of this would be paid off tomorrow. "So, Tomoyo," Sakura asked. "When does the whole charade end?"

Tomoyo thought about that one… "Well, until he falls head over heels in love with you." She smiled. "That won't take long."

"How come it won't take long?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura" said Tomoyo, a little frustrated. "LOOK AT YOU! You're so beautiful. When you walk into school tomorrow, everyone guy is going to want to go out with you. You have such a low self esteem, it worries me. You're gorgeous, and when Syaoran Li sees you tomorrow, he won't know what's hit him."

xxx

They got out of the car, and went into Eriol's mansion. The automatic doors opened for them. They got inside, and quickly ordered one of the many butlers for two steaming hot chocolates, with three pink marshmallows each. (A/N: At this point, Sakura and Tomoyo both yelled: KAWAII! Danni: -sweat drops-) They got their hot chocolates and sat on the big, soft black couch. "So, Eriol, what are you going to do about Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked as he sipped his hot chocolate.

Eriol groaned and crossed his long legs. "I don't know. Maybe I'll just lay low. Yeah, I think that's the best idea. To lay low. Just see what happens. See what fate does."

"Well fate just needs a little push." Smirked Syaoran as he stretched his long legs. He had seen the way they were holding hands today; they weren't going to 'lay low' after that. Well, Eriol wasn't. Not even after everything he had said.

xxx

Sakura brushed her teeth, and climbed into bed with Tomoyo. They were like sisters. They grew up like sisters. Even acted like sisters. Sakura rummaged around for something that was missing. She gasped. "Tomoyo, where's my Kero plushie?" Tomoyo held up a soft little toy. "Here. Sorry, I was just playing with it, with my Spinny plushie." Both of the girls giggled. (A/N: -pillows land on head- OW! KERO! SPINNY! Kero: You made us plushies! Plushies? I can't believe this, this is absolutely intolerable, dispic- Danni: shoves pudding his mouth- Kero: Absolutely DELICIOUS!)

Sakura squealed. "Thanks Tomoyo!" she whispered. "I'm so excited about tomorrow. Aren't you?

Tomoyo smiled in the darkness. "Of course I am! It'll also show those bitches who are my 'friends' what your really like. Strong, dependable and brave."

Sakura was dumbfounded. "You really think I'm those things? Strong, dependable and brave?"

Tomoyo chuckled. "Absolutely."

"Tomoyo" whispered Sakura. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Don't you worry, Sakura" reassured Tomoyo. "You'll have Syaoran in such a spinning daze; he won't know what hit, who hit and where it hit him."

End of chapter 2 -throws skittles everywhere-

Thank you for anticipating chapter two! I am a thirteen year old girl living in Australia, who has much to do, and not many hours to do it in. I thank my reviewers greatly, StarCrystalMoon, and Anime Dreamer. I have sent you thank you emails, it's much appreciated.

This chapter is a bit of a heart warming one towards the end. So. What will happen on the annual Breast Cancer Day? It's going to be much better then this chapter. I couldn't really elaborate much on this. This was an extended response to nothing. Lol. By the way, My friend, Natalie, is also writing a CCS fanfic. Seems interesting so check it out. Her username shall be revealed in the next chapter.

Spinny: -pounces on Danni- KERO! GET HER!

Kero: -tries to bite on shoulder- mmmmffff

Syaoran: -continues doing the chicken dance (little does she know-for Sakura's enjoyment)-

Eriol: -sitting on floor, quickly and secretly stuffing himself with Kero's pudding-

Sakura: -laughing hysterically at Syaoran-

Tomoyo: -recording the whole damn thing-

T.T


	3. Break ups and Clingy Sluts

Are you ready for Chapter 3? Coz sure as hell I am. I CAN'T WAIT!

Syaoran: Then get bloody typing!

Sakura: Syaoran! Be nice!

Ryan: Oh hey, Sakura. Syaoran.

Sakura: Hey Ryan. -Hugs- How's life?

Ryan: -hugs back- good, good. –Smirks at Syaoran-

Danni: Oooooh

Syaoran: -fumes silently in corner-

Spinny: -gazes around- Uh…what's wrong with Syaoran? Oh, the disclaimer…Danni neither does nor owns any characters you recognize from CCS. She doesn't own clan either….the good news is she does own her plot though. No copying!

Danni: You made it shorter this time…Good Kitty…

Spinny: -pounces-

Chapter 3

Tomoyo was ready twenty minutes before Sakura. "SA-KU-RAA! HURRY UUP!" yelled Tomoyo loudly.

"I'm coming Tomoyo, hold on." Replied Sakura. She quickly checked her appearance in the mirror while putting her shoes on. She was wearing a Midnight Hour Top by Sass and Bide. Because the top was so detailed, she wore dark denim jeans to work it off. She then wore **Calvin** **Klein** **Suede** Boots to top it off. She applied some eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss. She let her hair out. It was layered and hung just below her shoulders. Sakura couldn't help grin as she saw how great she looked.

"SAKURAAA!" Sakura smiled at herself and rushed down the stairs again, after hearing Tomoyo's loud yell. She saw Tomoyo fiddling with her keys. "wow. Tomoyo, you look great!"

Tomoyo was wearing a black tube top with a see through yellow poncho on top. She wore short dark brown shorts and wore brown heeled boots like Sakura's to work it off. Her hair was tied in a half ponytail, her hair was straightened and it looked sleek. Tomoyo gasped as she Sakura.

"Sakura. Oh. My. God. You look so beautiful. I'm so jealous." Tomoyo crooned.

Sakura just laughed. "Tomoyo, you look great! I love your boots!"

"Thanks." She checked her watch. "Oh my god, Sakura, we have less then ten minutes to get to school!" Sakura laughed at her friend. Sakura wanted to be late. Every time she was late, she always ended being with Syaoran Li. 'Smut'

Tomoyo's eye's lit up. "Wait, we _should _be late. I mean" she continued. "It'll give a better entry!" her eye's continued shinning. "Ok." She checked her watch. "School should start in about ten minutes." She looked at her best friend. "What do we have first?"

Sakura raked her mind, trying to remember. "I think we have English first."

Tomoyo 'eeed' in glee. "Great! That's the class Eriol's in. Meaning, Syaoran's in that class too! This is fantastic!" she started jumping around. Yelling, "Kawai" in random moments.

Sakura laughed at her flouncing friend then said seriously, "Tomoyo, you memorized Eriol's timetable?"

Tomoyo stopped abruptly and glared. "Who told you?"

Sakura just shook her head. "I think we better get to school now."

xxx

Syaoran Li was in his car. He turned on the radio and immediately regretted it. This is the song that came on. (I don't own this song. It's sung by Ne-Yo and it's called 'So sick')

_Gotta change my answering machine  
Now that I'm alone  
Cause right now it says that we can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Cause u walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice; anymore._

Syaoran thought about Sakura as this song played. It made no sense, he had only talked to this girl once, yesterday, why did she have him in a daze? How come it made him feel like he should be next to her in every waking moment in his life? She was so innocent, and he wanted her bad. SO badly. He was determined not to fall in love with her.

_It's ridiculous it's been months- for some reason I just can't get over us  
and I'm stronger than this, yea in a phase of love  
No more walking around with my head down yea  
I'm so over being blue, crying over you_

Yeah. He thought. It is ridiculous. He can't let himself fall in love with Sakura. But he already had. He'd had fallen. Hard. Whenever he was around Sakura, he felt all warm and like there was something between them that he had never felt with Sarah. (A/N: Sorry folks, he is going out with her for inexplicit reasons that cannot be explained righteously. Well, mainly coz it keeps the story interesting.) He loved being around her, it made him feel strong.

_And I'm so sick of love songs, so tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs, so sad and slow, so why can't I turn off the radio._

_Why, can't I turn off the radio…_

_Why can't I turn off the radio…_

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO BLOODY FINGERS!" yelled Syaoran over the music. He jabbed a random button on his radio which turned it off. He parked his car and got out fuming, and quickly made his way to class.

xxx (A/N: I loved that outburst! Lmao)

Sakura and Tomoyo clambered into Tomoyo's limo. "Slow and steady today, please James." Giggled Tomoyo. "Are ready Sakura?"

Sakura smiled evilly. "Ready!"

xxx

The girls clambered out of the limo. "Thanks James!" the both said. They giggled. Sakura was nervous; she checked her appearance in the rear view mirror.

"Syaoran better be ready" she said to Tomoyo. They grabbed their books from their lockers and headed down to their English classroom: Q24. Tomoyo grasped the doorknob and turned to Sakura. "You ready?" Sakura smiled determined, making her features more defined. "Let's go" she said.

"NO wait!" breathed Tomoyo. "IF I walk in first, then that will take all surprise off you. I'll walk in. Then, after I close the door, count to five, then walk in gracefully and calmly. Don't worry about being nervous. YOU can do it." She hugged her best friend. "See you in there."

Tomoyo opened the door. She walked in. Sakura heard her apologizing to the teacher for being late. She counted to five under her breath… "1…2…3… (A/N: My tension is building…) 4…5"

Sakura's fingers curled around the doorknob, twisted it and pushed it and pulled it open. Sakura opened the door. She walked in and all the girls gasped, "Mama Mia!" All the guys wolf whistled loudly and appreciatively at her. She smiled at them in a –I know-I'm-just-that-damn-hot way. She quickly risk glanced at Syaoran. She bit back a laugh when she saw his face. He's mouth was wide opened, his amber eyes as big as plates. She turned back to the teacher, who looked equally flabbergasted. (A/N: I love that word...)

"I'm really sorry I'm late Mrs. Duvall."

She smiled at the beautiful girl. "No. Problem. I like your snazzy outfit!"

Sakura blushed and walked past all the students, who were staring at her, and took a seat next to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo whispered. "Sakura, how do you do it?"

Sakura was confused, "Do what?" she whispered back.

Tomoyo sighed frustrated, "look so damn hot. Look so damn sexy?"

Sakura silently laughed. "Natural I guess." She and Tomoyo giggled. She didn't notice two pairs of eye's staring at her. One hazel, full of lust, the other, amber, full of passion, yearning and, surprisingly, love.

At recess:

Every boy in twelfth grade were staring at Sakura, eyeing her hungrily. Tomoyo and Sakura walked past Eriol, and Syaoran. Eriol stopped them. "Uh, Tomoyo, could, I, uh, talk to you privately, please?

Tomoyo pore her eye's into his deep blue ones. "Sure" Eriol and Tomoyo walked off into the deserted field. They sat under the big, majestic oak tree. Sakura watched them for a moment, and then lost sight of them. She turned to Syaoran, who looked away, blushing, then looked at her again.

"So, uhm you look…new clothes?" he said. Smut in his voice.

Sakura took in what he was wearing properly. She liked what she saw. He was wearing a Hilfiger black tight tee shirt. It showed off he's toned muscles. He wore black jeans and smelled like cologne. She happily took in his scent saw him smirk.

"Like what you see?" He smirked.

Sakura stayed calm. She licked the left side of her lips and said, "What is there to see?"

Syaoran smirked again. "Feisty. I like my woman squirming."

Sakura blushed. None the less, she cocked her eyebrow. "Oh, really? I like my man decapitated."

Syaoran saw her blush. "Really, I don't think they can do much If their dead." He closed in on Sakura. He put his strong arms around her body and pushed her against him. Sakura stared at him, playing with his hair, and coked her eyebrow.

Syaoran started kissing her up and down her neck, leaving butterfly kisses on her. Sakura bit back a moan; she was surprised at her reactions from Syaoran's touch. Goosebumps erupted on her neck and body. She began to feel feverish. She thought 'why is it all hot all of a sudden?' He's hand explored, and traveled up her top. She actually moaned at his touch, and Syaoran licked her neck sensually.

Sakura leaned in, put her mouth near his ear. Syaoran feeling hot, feeling her hot breath against his neck and ear. He had Goosebumps everywhere, on his legs, arms, EVERYWHERE! She whispered "I don't think so." She smiled to herself secretly, Syaoran is all mine. "Shall we go find Tomoyo and Eriol?" she asked as if nothing had happened. Syaoran nodded and followed her lead him.

When they followed the same route that Eriol and Tomoyo had taken, they remained silent. Thoughts were both on each other.

Sakura's POV:  
Wow, was that me back there? Whoa, Syaoran is one damn hot bastard. She felt her neck and blushed deeply. She felt his soft, but strong teeth marks, leaving a hicky. She remembered how he had made her rise, and rise and rise. I want him. She thought about what Sarah would say. Sarah being Syaoran's girlfriend is an advantage, I suppose. I'll just keep on teasing him.

End POV.

Syaoran's POV:

Again, again, again! Wow, who would've thought Sakura was, so, so, SO DAMN SEXY! It's her fault I can't control myself. Please someone help me, it's not healthy for me to feel this way, oh Sakura, you're making this hard.

End POV

When they arrived at the oak tree, they couldn't talk. Their voices were trapped in their throats.

"so much for talking" smirked Syaoran. "Don't you think, Sakura?"

"whoa, go Tomoyo!"

The pair watched Tomoyo on top of Eriol. They were kissing each other so hard; it was like they were eating each other's faces. Eriol had both his hands up her shorts. Tomoyo was pushing down onto him, kissing fiercely. Both seemed senseless, they were both in their own worlds, together.

"uh hem" Sakura thought it was unfair for them to interrupt their moment, but did it anyway.

Syaoran looked at her and smirked. "Come on, let's get out of here, you like pizza, don't you?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, but not anchovies" she made a face and Syaoran just laughed at her cute voice.

"Stop laughing at me. So where are we going?" Sakura mimicked a cute pout.

They got into Syaoran's Benz car and Sakura sat on the plush, soft seat. It was a green Merc Benz. She looked at her driver and studied him. Syaoran had long, muscular legs. Her eye's traveled upwards on his muscular washboards abs. 'wow.' She thought. Her eyes traveled further. His face, his face was perfect. He's full lips, enticed her beyond imagination. He's nose, was perfect, like the rest of him. His eyes, were so big and, and, and amber and beautiful. He's hair was a beautiful chocolate colour. It was always sexily messed up; the best kind. The bangs fell into his eyes.

'Damn.' Thought Sakura. 'He is WAY too sexy for his own good. His eyes are so intense, wow. Maybe Syaoran Li isn't really the mean, teasing boy I know him as. Maybe, he's just covering it up.' She kept on staring at his eyes. "I love those eyes' They make him so soft and venerable. Those eyes…' Those eyes were staring at her.

"Sorry" she muttered, putting her head down, and making sure her hair covered her face because she was blushing.

"Why don't you admit it Sakura? You know you like me" he made her face him and stared into her eyes.

Sakura blushed and looked back into his eyes. "Oh Syaoran, you have no idea. My heart has been yearning for you since the day I laid my nerdish eyes on you. I'm ABSOLUTELY pining for you. You are the only one that can fulfill me. Oh, Syaoran, I love you so much. You are so absolutely amazing. Oh, how I wish you were mine..." She smiled evilly. "_not._"

Syaoran scoffed. "and to think, you were the innocent girl I once knew. You truly never cease to amaze me."

"I'm sure you wanna taste it, but I'm gonna make you chase it, you have to be patient, you can't be oppressive, you have to know how to pace it."

Syaoran just looked at her.

"I can be a tease" she smirked. "Syaoran?" she moaned.

Syaoran softened at her moan. "yes?" he said huskily.

"Can you put on the radio?" Sakura couldn't stop laughing at Syaoran's look of annoyance.

Syaoran put on the radio, and the Pussycat Dolls 'Don't Cha' came on. Sakura started singing along to it.

_Oh, baby dolls _

_I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around she's all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me_

_Chorus  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha_

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it ain't love  
It just ain't enough to leave a happy home  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See, I don't care  
But I know she ain't gon' wanna share_

_Chorus  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha, baby  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha_

_I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'll have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I ain't lying  
Look at me, you ain't blind 2x_

_See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then, Oh friend you're secret is safe with me_

_Chorus  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha_

_(A/N: Coincidence that that song came on? I don't think so...)_

Syaoran parked up into the drive away got to the other side of the car and helped Sakura out. "You're a real gentlemen, Syaoran." He blushed when he received the compliment.

They walked into the busy restaurant. Sakura's mouth formed into a silent _oh _when she saw the restaurant. It had red velvet plush on the walls. The carpet was a luxurious plush blackcolour. She turned to Syaoran. "This isa really nice place." She observed the round tables with candles on them. The tables were clad with red tablecloths on it which had gold sequence on it.

The owner of the restaurant approached them. He bowed down and took Sakura's hand and placed a soft kiss on it. She heard Syaoran growl and she turned to smile at him.

"Wow. This is a very nice restaurant you have here. Who owns it?" asked Sakura.

"I do young lady. My name is Kyoto Dirimoto. And may I say, I am honored to have such a beautiful and fine lady such as you here." He kissed her hand again, much to Syaoran's displeasure.

He cut in between them "Can you seat us somewhere, please?" He said irritably.

Kyoto smirked and ushered them to a table for two. They sat down and Kyoto kissed Sakura's hand again and left.

"Finally, the madman is gone." said Syaoran irritably.

"Jealous much?" Sakura smirked.

"Of what?" said Syaoran. "He's livid way's of trying to seduce you? I think not…"

Sakura needed to freshen up in the bathroom. "Excuse me for a bit." She got up and went to the bathroom.

She went to the toilet and washed her hands. When she came out, she saw Sarah. "oh Shit!" Sakura tried to think how this would work to her advantages. She leaned over the basin and thought about it. 'She was here. Syaoran was here. I am here.' Her eye's lit up and she walked gracefully outside.

She walked up to Syaoran's seat and 'accidentally' tripped and fell onto his lap. It was perfect, because Sarah walked past at that exact moment. Her face contorted into a hateful grimace. It was horrible and ugly.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT'S THIS!" she screeched. "Syaoran! What is she doing on your _lap_?" She drew up a chair as Sakura blush fully got up and sat in her chair. Sarah sat in Syaoran's lap.

"Sya-baby. Let's go back to my place. I'm sure we can have some _fun _there." She winked flirtously.

Syaoran made a disgusted face. "No. Way Sarah. Get off."

Sarah put on an ugly pout, which obviously she thought was cute. "But don't you wanna spend some spwecial one on one twime with me?" she asked in a disgusting mock baby voice. It made both Syaoran and Sakura cringe at her foolishness.

Syaoran held the disgusted face. "Sarah, you know I don't like clingy sluts. I think it'd be best if you left, and never talked to me again." He said the last bit a little harshly.

Sarah's jaw dropped angrily. "You want me to leave! You mean, were through? That's it?" When she saw Syaoran just nod, it infuriated her. She stalked past them and stopped at Sakura, "This is your entire fault, you little slut!" she slapped Sakura sharply, leaving a red tinge on her cheek.

Sakura touched the spot on her cheek. "Don't you wish" said Sakura, her voice barely audible.

Sarah glared and kept on walking. "I'm sorry Syaoran, I have to go." Sakura said

With that she rushed outside, little did she know, Syaoran followed her. She sat on a bench collecting her thoughts, when she heard someone sit next to her, playing with her hair.

Sakura turned to face the hot boy sitting next to her. Syaoran's bangs falling into his eye's boyishly. She glared at him and crossed her arms under her chest and looked away. He still didn't stop toying with her hair. He finally stopped and put his arm around her shoulders. She twitched and shifted closer to him anyway. He smiled and got up, and said, "come on, let's go back in the restaurant." He offered her his hand, which she refused, and continued pouting.

He smiled warmly and said "Sakura, come on" "Sakura" he called her name more softly, more lovingly. Sakura looked up at him, and gazed at him. Syaoran, instincts telling him to do it, did something he's brain was telling him so frantically not too.

He kissed her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BWUAHAHAHAHAH! CLIFFY! How will Sakura react to this? OOOO! I'm starting to get doubtful about this fanfic, so please REVIEW! EEEE! I love this fanfic. I'm two minded, lol, such a thing?

Sakura: So, finally Syaoran and I kiss. Sheesh, it took you a long enough. –throws pillow at Danni-

Danni: -looks up- OI! I'm going to attack you with my flaming torches that came free with those steak knives! NO, kidding. Where's your beloved Syaoran?

Syaoran: Right here. I was organizing things for my pool party. Gonna be a smash…

Danni: AM I INVITED? I HAVE TO BE! Argh! –runs around, smacks into wall-

Everyone: -sweat drops-

Danni: Maybe I should add Meilin in the story somewhere. -lapse into thought- -looks around room, sees Tomoyo and Eriol making out in corner. - Guy's, shhh, look. –points-

Meilin: I'm recording this!

Danni: Guess you're in my story now…hey…what's Harry Potter doing here? SHOOOO! THIS IS CSS! PHISS OF!

Harry Potter: BWUAHAHAHAH GATECRASH...oh. OK. I know when I'm not wanted...

(personally: I love HP)

Danni: So Syaoran, maybe I should have you have a pool party? That should be interesting…

Meilin: -continues taping, point's camera towards Danni, Sakura and Syaoran- Yes! That would be so fun! Dramatic things could happen there too. Party Drunken Teenagers Bikinis Perfect Drama.

Danni: Good, good. Hey! Sakura! No, don't do that! Sakura… OH MY GOD!

Sakura: -freezes- What? I'm just reading...

Danni: Tee hee, made you anxious…-cough cough- I was sick today. In the night I was feverish and sniffly. And I kept on tossing and turning. So every time I coughed, it hurt my ribs. :(. And my head kept on hurting in weird parts. I wallowed in self pity today. But I read other people's fanfics, and there all so good. Well, till next update!

Danni: Natalie, I'm gonna sneeze on you again.

Natalie: Shut up!

Danni: -sneezes on Natalie-

Natalie: EWW, DANNI! GERMS!

Danni: -sniffs- I told you so.

Natalie: Shut up.

Spinny: I STILL CANNOT BELIEVE YOU MADE US PLUSHIES! –HEAVES IN AND OUT- ARGHHH

Syaoran: What does this have to do with us?

Danni: Where's out chicken outfit?

Syaoran: Oh that. I burned it.

Sakura: -laughs- I can just imagine you doing this voo doo chant around it, going in circles.

Syaoran: -blushes because Sakura is there- (A/N: What a softie T.T)

Meilin and Tomoyo: KAWAII!

Eriol: -mutters- Women…

Tomoyo: -rounds on Eriol- what. –puffs- did you say?

Eriol: Uh, uh, nothing darling…

Tomoyo: Why you little! –Chases around with a bag of flour- (A/N: I have no ideas how that got in. –looks around shiftily-)

Natalie: Hey, where did I go? what happened to me…stop ignoring me…STOP IT! HEY! –sighs-


	4. Wolf Cub

Sakura was swept away. She started kissing back, gradually almost opening her mouth when her brain quickly and sharply reverted her to the plan.

"YOU JUST STOLE MY FIRST KISS!" she mused at him loudly.

Syaoran just smirked and offered her his hand; she took it and was led back inside the restaurant.

"You have absolutely no idea, none at all, do you? You, put your **disgusting**, _playboy _mouth on my **sweet** _innocent_ ones. You've practically** poisoned** me!" She pretended to be angry about the kiss.

"Well. Maybe," Syaoran leaned in close. Sakura looked down again and a faint pink tinge appeared on her cheeks. "You might want to me to poison you once again. You would like that, won't you my sweet, innocent,_ blushing_ cherry blossom?" Syaoran smirked at her blush and seated her on her chair again.

"So" he said, twiddling with the table cloth. "You are coming to my pool party, right?"

xxx

"Ok, ok, how about this?" Tomoyo held up a string bikini and a thong.

"ARE YOU MAD, WOMAN!" sakura almost laughed at the possibility of wearing that. _Zero. _Syaoran had just invited her to his pool party, which was this afternoon, Sakura was determined to dress to impress.

She kept on rummaging through her cupboard; they only hadtwenty minutesleft. "Oh My God. This is it. The perfect _teaser_." She held up a tank top, which was white and see through except the strip covering the chest. She then pulled out a pair of black shorty shorts. They had white thread on them, and white back pockets. She shoved them in Sakura's face.

"Put these on!" she squealed at her best friend.

"But, but Tomo-"

"Now" she said in a deadly hiss.

Sakura gulped and went to her bathroom to change. She put on her tube top and admired the affect it had taken place on her body. She was so ready to admit she looked hot. She put on the very short shorts, and make sure her legs were perfectly waxed and tanned. She hoped Syaoran Li will like her birthday present; she had put a lot of thought and money into it. Eriol and Tomoyo were invited, but Tomoyo couldn't go because she had 'homework" and Eriol decided to want to 'help' her.

Mean while, Tomoyo whipped out a baby pink synthetic dress and placed it on Sakura's bed. She got out the present that they had got for Syaoran. It was a diamond as big as Sakura's fist, which was carved finely into a Wolf Cub. It had amber jewels for eye's and had a little message on the bottom; _Happy 21st Syaoran! Love from Sakura. _It could be as personal as he wanted it to be. None the less, it was a beautiful and sweet present.

Sakura came out and awed Tomoyo. "Whoa, Sakura, you look FANTASTIC! SO KAWAII!" Tomoyo grabbed the dress and told her to put it on top.

Sakura studied her friend, then the dress. It was a-v neck and it stopped half way down her claves.

"Wow, Tomoyo, did you make this dress?" She was awed. She twirled around in it. The chest bit was a bit tight, but still comfortable, the rest of the dress hung loosely and flew around her while she squeaked in delight.

Tomoyo grinned happily. "Yeah, it's one of Daidouji creations. My mum helped me sew the embroidery a bit though." She gleefully smiled and handed her some pink thongs.

(SHOES!)

"You can't go to that party bare feet, even if you want to." She handed her a pink, see through tote bag. "Here is all your stuff, towels, spare change, and ecetera." She smiled and hugged her best friend. "Well, were officially thirty minutes late, your looking outstanding! Just put on a bit of clear gloss, apple flavor, oh, and wear your chunky sunnies. You never know." She giggled as they exited towards her limo, and clambered in.

xxx

Syaoran was waiting for his special guest. He tapped his feet in a frustrated manor. 'She's late' he growled to himself. He observed his party and scoffed to himself. There were drunken teenagers, making out with random people. Girl with boy, boy with girl, girl with girl and boy with boy. He saw Takashi drinking away moodily. He was about to go over and ask what was the matter when a limo pulled up.

Syaoran was wearing a green polo shirt and white shorts. It was simple, but it was more then enough to see his bangs fall sexily into his eyes and make the girls croon.

He saw Sakura got out and stopped himself from running to her. He gasped at her beauty. She was wearing a beautiful almost see through pink dress and had her swim wear underneath. He hardened at the thought of Sakura in a bikini, or less. He quickly walked his way to the bathroom and relaxed.

"_What the hell is wrong with you? Huh? Huh? There is no explanatory behavior as to why you behaved that way in front of her. Don't you have any dignity left? Huh? What the hell is wrong with you? She's just one girl! Don't you have any dignity? Pride!"_

"Oh God. I'm talking to my dick; there is something wrong with me."

A knocking came from the door. "Syaoran, is that you?" came Sakura's sweet voice. Syaoran gulped and opened the door. He felt himself go hard again. 'I'm gonna give you another lecture soon…'

Sakura saw him and hugged him. "Happy Birthday!" She rummaged around in her tote bag and found her gift. "Here, I got you a little something." She handed him the black velvet box. She couldn't help but think he was so, so, so, sexy. 'That's it. I'm gonna give him a pet name. Sexy Syaoran, hmm...fits'

Syaoran looked at her puzzled, "Oh no, you shouldn't have." He opened it and gasped. He took it out and he was barley breathing. "Sakura" he said quietly. "This is so beautiful, how can I ever accept this?"

Sakura smiled up at him and asked; "By, showing me around the prestigious Li Mansion"

xxx

"So" said Syaoran coolly. "How do you like my mansion?" They were walking on the edge of the pool, every girl were throwing daggers at her with their eyes. Syaoran edged closer to her.

"It's so, beautiful. And big, and grand, and did I say beautiful? I wish I lived here…" She realized how close she was to the edge of the pool and how close she was to Syaoran.

"Who knows," said Syaoran mysteriously, "Maybe you will…you know I bet…"

"You bet what?" Sakura had started going red at the prospect of living with him…as something more then what they were now…

"I bet I can push you into the pool" He's eyes were glinting, he didn't notice Sakura brace herself and…

SPLASH!

Sakura was laughing as Syaoran started to fall in the pool. He grinned wickedly and pulled Sakura's arm as she let out a scream.

SPLASH!

Both of them hit the water this time. They resurfaced and heard cheery laughter around them. They looked into each other's eyes and started laughing as well. Sakura swam over to the pool edge and propped her self over on it, so she was sitting on the edge, dangling her feet in the water.

She was so excited. She remembered the time when she watched Tomoyo's cat playing with her new born kittens, she was so much happier now. She remembered the time when Tomoyo had locked lips with Yakima, in 4th grade, but they had tangled braces. She couldn't stop laughing.

Syaoran swam over to her and leaned on her legs. He closed his eyes and breathed, "Leaving me already?" Sakura blushed and took her dress off. She was wearing her tube top and her shorty shorts. Syaoran blushed as he looked at her, and then looked down.

He looked at her again, and picked her up tenderly by the waist. His eye's never leaving hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist; her arms went around his neck. Her hair was wet, and she smiled down at him. It was a loving smile, one where your teeth don't show. One where you know everything is as it should be. One where everything is perfect, as long as you're in your lovers arms.

He felt her legs go around his waist and blushed. He loved holding on to her. When her arms wrapped around his neck, he felt Goosebumps on his legs. He smiled cutely at the affect she was having on him. He wanted to feel like this always. He wanted always to have this sense of protectiveness and love with Sakura.

He smiled and plunged them both underwater. Syaoran looked up at her underwater. She looked back and smiled.

She leant in and kissed him, loosing all self control. She kissed him so tenderly, but hungrily. She smiled in the kiss and started to nibble his bottom lip

She could feel his moan against her neck. She continued to nibble softly on his bottom lip, and then started to suck on his top lip. She could feel her quick heartbeat, her brain was non existent.

Syaoran couldn't believe the pulses in heart. He could just barley hang on, so he started giving out little bits of his passion on to her. He started walking two fingers up her back softly, tickling her, while the other hand stroked and caressed her thighs. When he felt Sakura ask for entry he opened his mouth and gave Sakura a surprise.

Sakura gasped in the kiss as something warm and cold hit the insides of her mouth. He felt Syaoran's tongue doing the fierce tango with hers, but she also felt…an _ice cube_?

Then Syaoran's tongue started to play with the ice cube in her mouth. Then she got the drift.

She fought with Syaoran's tongue for the ice cube. She gained control of it and passed it to him. He passed it back, playing with her tongue. It went on until the ice cube had melted.

Syaoran fiddled with the straps of Sakura's tube, but finally, he needed to breath and she needed breath.

They surfaced up for air, each breathing heavily and smiling into each others eyes. Sakura tied up her tube and rested her forehead on his. It was perfect. He looked up at her and started fiddling around with her straps playfully again. Sakura licked his lips and said;

"Not in your dirtiest daydreams."

I'm such a bad Authoress. BWUAHAHAH. SO, does this means there going out? Nooo, coz he hasn't asked yet, that Syaoran bastard…

Sorry for making this a painstakingly short chapter…Please review, I'm not sure what I'll do next, so a suggestion would be highly helpful and recommended…I'm not sure how long I should make this story, I want my ever faithful reviewers and new people to vote. Should I have a teensy bit of Drama, nothing to big, just a misconception of her seeing Syaoran kissing another girl while there going out, a maybe while there not going out and she's jealous? Or something equally pleasing? The amount of Drama equals the amount of chapters, but I want to make this a short and sweet love story, with a TEENSY bit of Drama. Maybe two or three more chapters. No more then five more chapters. I'M TOO LAZY! Lol

Note: This story shall be citrus free, maybe a bit of Lime, but that's it. SO I NEED YOUR HELP! PLEASE PUT OF YOUR SUGGESTIONS! THANK YOU! IT'S ALL UP TO YOU...a bit..., nah kidding. The future of my story resides in all those who review. THANK YOU!

Syaoran: OI! I've been called Daft by that –points at Eriol- and now Bastard by _you_? This is so unfair!

Eriol: Is Swyoawan baby getting cwanky? I think someone needs a nappy-nap and a special kiss from someone who looks like Sakura, acts like Sakura and is Sakura…

Syaoran: Shut up you faggot.

Mei Lin: I'm still not in you fanfic…

Danni: Wait you will be, maybe you could be evil, or lesbo, or have a sex change, I dunno, depends on my reviewers

Mei Lin: OH, no you won't? Where's Tomoyo's bag of flour?

Danni: …where is Sakura with Spinny; they still haven't done my disclaimer…

Sakura: Here we are, got busy…Hello Syaoran! –gives Syaoran a kiss-

Mei Lin and Tomoyo: KAWAII

Tomoyo: -video tapes the couple-

Danni: Disclaimer please, Spinny

Spinny: Danni does not own CSS or clan. She only owns the plot, Ryan and Sarah. SO don't copy. Won't you look stupid when she catches you? And she will…I mean, it's so LOW on your self esteem…

Danni: Spinny…SHUSH!

Eriol: She does have a point...

Kero: YOU! -throws big torch at him- ATE MY PUDDING!

Danni: Eriol, you have to stop eating other people's puddings, cupcakes, cakes, lollies, anything with sugar in it and sugar itself. -throws pillow at him-

Kero: -hugs Danni- -sticks tongue at Eriol-

Syaoran: I wonder if talking to your dick is normal...


	5. Drunk? I don't think so

"That movie was the most, sappiest, hopeless, no plot movie I've _EVER _seen."

"Syaoran that was a beautiful movie! I nearly cried! Did you see the way Romeo confessed his love for Juliet? And the way they died? Oh, why must Brad Pitt have to be taken? _Why? WHY!_ …" Meilin punched her cousin on the arm.

Syaoran scowled. 'Why did the stupid girl come back? Eriol is hard enough, now Meilin? Now I'm forced to watch sappy movies with no story line whatsoever. Can my day get any worse? Stupid mum, '_Meilin, your favorite cousin is coming! Aren't you excited Syaoran?_' 'Oh sure. Very **happy**.

"I thought it was a _fun _movie. I defiantly didn't get bored. What do you think Tomoyo?" Eriol smiled mischievously towards Tomoyo. He didn't see Syaoran sweat drop.

Tomoyo grinned back at Eriol "Oh, yeah. It was _fun_. Very, very fun. I think we should see it again…"

"That's because," huffed Syaoran "You two were making out the _whole _time. I don't know anyone, _anyone_ who can make out for _that _long. That movie was three hours long! _Three hours long!_"

"Syaoran, give it a rest, it's just a movie, just because you wanted to see that new horror movie." Snapped Sakura.

Everyone was silent. Sakura had never talked to anyone, except for Sarah, like that.

Sakura Pov:

_What, who cares that I snapped at sexy- I mean stupid Syaoran. He's so stupid, well no he isn't. Wait, yes he is! He's the one who hasn't even properly asked for me to be his girlfriend yet. How am I meant to feel, when he barley even speaks to me. He's avoiding me. Pfff, screw him. I've got my own life to think about. That doesn't make him stupid though. YES IT DOES! I don't **know. **He puts me in such a spin, he confuses me so much. It makes me wonder if I can trust him. I'm being stupid…'_

End Pov

"So, who wants to come to my house?" Syaoran asked. He was still stung after Sakura had snapped at him. '_Get a grip on yourself. So what? She snapped at you. Who cares? Do you? Yes. No, NO YOU DON'T! Stop confusing yourself further…she's not worth your confusion. OH YES SHE IS! _' He shook his head.

Xxx

"OKAY, OKAY, OKAY. MY TURN!" yelled an over exuberant Meilin. She spun the bottle and it landed on Eriol. She glanced at him and gave a sly grin. She began to see Eriol twitch under her nerve. He had reason to, last time; she had made Syaoran sing the national anthem, hopping, in front of his oh-so stern mum.

"Ok, Eriol, this is your dare. You have three options. One: You have to eat whatever that mouldy thing is in Syaoran's dog bed. 2: You have to eat whatever that is on the floor. 3: You have to kiss Syaoran.

Eriol and Syaoran paled. Eriol calculated his choices. That _thing _in Sophie's basket looked _something_ like a strawberry with _fur. _The thing on the floor was this brown mucky thing that looked like burnt chocolate gone genetically wrong. He looked at Syaoran.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" Syaoran asked Eriol nervously. "You can't be serious. No way, Eriol Hiragizawa."

"Oh, please just one little kiss on the cheek?" He closed in on Syaoran.

"Oh my effing God, stay away! ARGH! RAPE! RAPE!" He started running around, Eriol chasing him around and around. Syaoran was hiding then being found again by Eriol. Eriol finally caught up with him after finding him squished in a vase. He planted a quick kiss on the cheek and ran away after seeing the dangerous look on Syaoran's face.

When he came back, he saw both Sakura and Meilin laughing like crazy. They were hysterical. It was weird, because you would think that it would be loud, but Sakura had a soft laugh, and Meilin, well Meilin was silent laughing, rocking back and forwards, mouth open and shoulders shaking.

"Right…let's go to a club or something, I need booze." Said Syaoran irritably, glaring at Eriol.

xxx

They rolled into the club. There was smoke everywhere, and it was crowded. Girls were staring at Syaoran, eyeing him up and down, whispering to their crestfallen friends "Ooh, he's mine…" Syaoran was wearing black jeans and a black tight top bore on his chest. He was wearing he's favorite pair of black converse sneakers. He smirked at everyone. The girls were staring at Eriol, weighing up who was hotter, Eriol or Syaoran. Eriol was wearing something a bit more casual. He was wearing jeans and a tight white tee shirt.

Syaoran glanced around and saw every single guy staring in Sakura's direction, smirking dangerously, eyeing her up. He fumed silently. He couldn't blame them; Sakura wore tight black leather pants and a BCBG Black Halter Top. She also wore her black cons. She had a side fringe out going across one eye; her hair was tied in a high ponytail.

Tomoyo was dressed in a low cut, midriff showing beautiful wrap around top. She donned on a pair of jeans and wore her heels. She had her long hair out, pinning it back with pearl slides.

Meilin was being perved on because of her short black mini skirt and a red tube top. She was wearing her cons as well, tying her hair into a high ponytail.

All eyes were on Syaoran and Sakura though. They were show stoppers. Sakura nervously glanced around, feeling most of the guy's stares on her. She instinctively moved closer to Syaoran, brushing his hand slightly.

Syaoran felt Sakura move closer to him, and brush his hand. He glanced at her and smiled. "Have fun!"

Sakura smiled and was about to ask Meilin where she had got herself into, when she turned around Meilin wasn't there. Sakura looked towards the dance floor, and found Meilin was already dancing with some random guy. She chuckled to herself and found someone standing in front of her.

"Oh hey Ryan!" She admired him for his sense of fashion. He was wearing tight shirt saying 'shit happens' and black jeans. 'Syaoran's waaay hotter though and probably less cocky' She brushed the thought aside. 'When did I suddenly think Syaoran was _nice_?'

Syaoran was watching them closely. He saw the way Ryan's eye's glance down Sakura's top. She was chatting nervously. He grinded he's teeth together. He was way too close. As they say, too close for comfort. Except Sakura was perfectly okay with it. Well, a little tense.

"So, honey, up for a dance?" Came a voice in his ear. He shivered and remembered the time when Sakura had done this in the pool. He turned around and saw a brunette bimbo. She was wearing a pathetic excuse for a top, and what were barely shorts. He found his hand being pulled towards the dance floor as he watched Sakura and Ryan, jealously clenching he chest.

xxx

Sakura watched with fire in her eye's as she watched Syaoran being led towards the dance floor, by a girl who wasn't her. Her eye's burned what she saw. She smiled determinedly at Ryan. Ryan was surprised at her reaction and took his chance.

"Dance with me?"

xxx

Syaoran gritted his teeth once again, while dancing with the random girl. 'I can't believe that git even has the _nerve _to ask Sakura to dance…it's not like she likes him or anything… or does she? How would I know, she's been friggin avoiding me all week. What the hell AM I supposed to think? Maybe she has a crush on him or something…she wouldn't trust me enough me to tell me…' Syaoran smiled sadly and ignored the jealously which spread and tore every muscle in his body. He just danced closer to the girl.

xxx

Sakura was shocked to see Syaoran dancing so close to the girl. Her jealously teamed up with her stubbornness and she put her arms around Ryan, making him confused and glared at Syaoran then looked back at Ryan.

_William  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking you're...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at you're...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your... _

xxx

Syaoran stopped and looked at the girl. "Look, I'm sorry…It was fun, but whatever. I'm going to have a drink." He stood his ground when he saw her almost throw flames at him through her eyes. "Leave me alone" he said firmly. He walked up to the extremely annoyed barman. He looked around twenty five. He looked up to Syaoran's form and nodded.

Syaoran sat on a seat and looked around, spotting Sakura, dancing really closely with Syaoran. Icy fires of jealousy crawled into his chest and seeped through out his entire body. He got his glass and drained it.

"Another one please…"

xxx

"look, Ryan, it was really fun, but -…"

Sakura got cut off as Ryan's lips crashed and burned on hers. She tried to push away with her hands. She felt violated. She had never had this done before. Her anger mixed with how afraid she was. He's lips didn't feel as loving, as soft as Syaoran's. It felt forced, and full of lust, as if didn't mean anything, it was meaningless. Never, and I mean never, tamper with a Kinomoto. She got even angrier when he didn't budge. She screwed up her face kicked him where it hurt.

Ryan's eye's became unfocussed as he staggered back, groaning in pain. He felt a sharp slap on his face and saw Sakura walk away from him. He's eyes were ablaze with anger. 'Why did the stupid bitch lead me on?'

xxx

"Well guess what? I didn't your steal rubber _hic_ magazine." Syaoran jabbed his finger in the blurry man's chest. "You better _hic_ look after your own _hic_ rubber _hic hic_ ducky." He's eye's unfocused.

"Mr. Li," Said the barman frustrated. "You never did steal anything. I'm so sorry for accusing me of stealing my rubber magazine."

Syaoran waved him aside. "Yeah, yeah whatever, I don't know **what the hell you're talking about**. Just do your job and gimme vodka shot, will ya?"

Syaoran was watching Sakura all the time. Yeah, he was drunk, after watching Sakura kissing another guy enraged him, he took it out alcohol and the poor barman.

"Mr. Li," He leaned in from the other side of the counter. "I think you've had enough. I think it's time you got your girlfriend to take you home."

Syaoran hit the counter with his fist and gave him the infamous Li glare. "You!" he jabbed the poor guy once again. "Have no Idea! First of all, she is not my girlfriend! Okay? Alright? Understood? And secondly, I told **you **to get _me _vodka. Not **you **to tell _me _to get lost. So do your fuckin job you moron."

"Yes Mr. Li" said the barman stiffly.

xxx

Sakura was looking for Meilin, Eriol and Tomoyo. He saw Tomoyo and Eriol dancing and walked over to them. She stopped midway and went off route. She spied Syaoran, and walked over to him instead.

She was shocked at his state; he was swaying slightly, arguing with the wall.

"You know what Bob? I don't care you have a sweetheart as well as the Ryan dude. I couldn't care less about him kissing Sakura. None, none at all, because it's all her fault and he's fault. And your fault, you said you would always be there for me. What happened to our relationship? Huh? You betrayed me, but I'll forgive you because your drunk and I am a very Zen person. But we hardly talk anymore. Remember those times when we used to read Cosmo? You didn't think it was so girly then…"

Sakura bit back a laugh and tapped Syaoran's shoulder. "Syaoran, uh, I don't know if you're aware of this yet, but you're talking to the wall." She smiled at him and could tell he was _really _drunk. He was wasted and she felt sorry for him as he would have the worst hangover in the morning.

"Oh hello Sakura. That's Bob, my new wall buddy." He smiled meekly at her. "He's not _really _a wall. He's just misunderstood, don't make him feel bad." He whispered the last bit, leaning in.

"Syaoran, say bye to Bob, because were leaving, your drunk." She shivered involuntary when he had leaned in. He always had that affect on him, even when he was drunk. That's why she was avoiding him.

"What! ME? Drunk? I think you're wrong there Sakura…are you sure you're not drunk? I think your drunk, but don't worry, I'll always be there for you my little _hic_ sweet cherry blossom." He put his arm around her waist as she blushed.

"To the car Mister."

xxx

"_Twinkle, twinkle little star…_

_How I wonder what you are…_

_But you can't compare to my…_

_Sakura, so beautiful and fair…_"

Syaoran sung out loud to his new renditions of the lyrics. He smiled at Sakura, making her melt. She felt touched at his song. Maybe seeing him drunk had its advantages.

Syaoran laughed out loud to nothing.

"What are you laughing at?" Sakura laughed at him and smiled.

"I like your company..." said Syaoran and he burst into another song.

"_I'm falling into you  
this dream could come true  
and it feels so good falling into you"_

He sang this slowly and soulfully, his eyes twinkling.

Sakura felt so touched at his song. She wanted to hear more. She was eager to get to know this more fun side of Syaoran, this happy, twinkling, bursting with energy Syaoran. She turned a corner as she approached his house.

"OK, Syaoran, were here, come on!" Said Sakura cheerfully.

"Already?" He giggled. "Come on Sakura, what are you waiting for, Christmas?"

Sakura smiled at his cuteness and led him to the pathway of his house. She felt Syaoran's breaths on the back of her neck, and felt hot. She inserted the key into the keyhole and he led her to his bedroom.

She entered and flicked the light switch on. He just stood there in the doorway, grinning ear to ear. Sakura cocked her eyebrow at him questionably.

"Well, uh, goodnight." She said, grinning back. She was surprised when Syaoran tackled her onto the bed.

"Stay with me." He said resting his head on her chest. He closed his eyes and held on to her waist firmly.

"Syaoran." She said smiling. "Come on, sleep."

"No." He said stubbornly. He's eyes drooped and finally he was off asleep.

Sakura smiled to herself and gently, very gently pushed him off her. She tucked him into bed and put a blanket around him. She drew up a chair and stared at him. She loved the way he slept so peacefully. He's face so young and venerable, all he's worries whisked away to dreamland. He looked so cute, so adorable. She wanted to kiss every part of him. She finally lent in and brushed his hair with her fingers.

His hair felt like very soft silk. She let it run through her fingers, enjoying the feel of his auburn hair. She stroked is face, letting her fingers trace his lips. She loved every second of this, and then suddenly caught herself. She heard him utter a small groan then she slumped in her chair.

She slipped into the bed, because she was cold. He turned in his sleep and faced her instead. His face was inches away from his. She watched him sleep, moving the piece of hair away from his face, obscuring the view from his perfect face.

"I love you Sakura" he uttered quietly in his sleep.

Sakura snuggled in closer and fell asleep against his chest.

END OF CHAPTER 5

EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! How absolutely adorable! It was nice writing this chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated for AGES! Been busy studying for Geography Exam, which may I add was 15 plus pages. And we had to write an essay with the exam and we were only given one hour to do the whole bloody thing! Were only in year eight! Anyways here's an insight to my disclaimer and my convo with Natalie getting out of school…

Danni: WAIT UP! –Gets sandwich out of bag-

Natalie: Those pictures were so KAWAII! –Starts ranting on about Harry Potter-

Danni: Natalie, so Meilin say's "I love you to Syaoran?" in the end? WHAT THE HELL! –Throws piece of sandwich at her-

Natalie: HEY! DANNI! –Laughs- GROOS!

Danni: She can't have…She's my favorite character! Well they all are!

Natalie: -rants on about Inuyasha-

Danni: -gets phissed- Pshh…-throws more bread at Natalie-

Natalie: DANNI! GRROOOSS! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!

Danni: -runs ahead, hides behind school sign-

Natalie: Where are you?

Danni: -throws whole sandwich at her- FEEL MY WRATH! –Runs away cackling-

Natalie: Bi Danni

Danni: BWUAHAHAHAH

Sakura, Meilin, Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Spinny, and Kero: -sweat drops-

Meilin: Your reason for writing that was?

Danni: -throws skittles at her- BWUAHAHAHHA

Spinny: You want me to do the disclaimer?

Danni: -smiled insanely- BWUAHAHAHAH, yes, continue…

Spinny: Danni doesn't own CSS slash CLAN, but she does own Ryan, Bartender, Sarah and most importantly, her plot.

Danni: -sings to Dani California (Red Hot Chilli Peppers)-

Spinny: I've absolutely had it have it up to here! –Throws napkin to floor- Where's my trailer? I need water, I need lollies. I need video games, I need more…


	6. Girly Issues, Cosmo & lots of conufsion!

Well, well, well. Look who it is. It's the horrible author who hadn't updated for AGES! Lemme explain in two words: WRITERS BLOCK! Argh, it's the most horrible thing in the world. My case was particularly bad; I didn't have any inspirations for anything remotely creative. Then, I was on msn, then this poem just flew out, and I was cured! –Shakes fist in triumph- oh, it also helped that Esther kept in threatening me on msn and giving looks at school. Lol, Tomoyo's character in this particular chapter is a rebirth of Esther. Tee hee. SUFFER!

Syaoran woke up, he's head banging, his mind nagging. He groaned and was about lift his arm to his head when he noticed a particular someone with light auburn hair lying beside him, his hand around her waist. He's eyes widened as he saw Sakura lying against his chest. He smiled and brushed her hair out of her face.

He slowly unwrapped her from him and got out of bed. He sat back down again in the chair as he's mind went into a daze. '_Hangover. What did I tell you Syaoran Li? I told you not to drink so much. Did you listen? Nooo. No you have me to pay the price for._'

"Stupid conscience." He muttered darkly before getting up and walking groggily to the bathroom. He stumbled in, and peeled off his clothing. He stepped into his shower, letting the heavy drops of warm water fall onto his back. He frowned as he leant his head against the wall tiles and sighed.

'_What did I do last night?_' he closed his eyes tightly in concentration as brief images flashed into his head.

_Dancing, jealousy_

_Drinking, jealousy_

_Watching, jealousy,_

_Fighting, jealousy_

He rubbed his head, sighing furtively. He breathed in deeply and exhaled again. He raked his mind more, agonizing it, and kept his eyes tightly shut.

_Talking to a wall… (?)_

_Being led to a car_

_Singing_

_Laughing _

_Tackling (?)_

He smirked to himself. "If only the world could only see the famous Li Clan Heir last night."

'_Wasted. Hmmm, Maybe Sakura brought me home. Yeah, she probably did. Who else? I had a weird, but nice dream yesterday as well_.' He sighed when he remembered his dream and smiled. '_I said I loved her. It felt real when I dreamt that. What did Cosmo say about interpreting dreams again_?'

He was thinking about Cosmo magazine when he heard a loud, distinctive…

"**HHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEE"**

He scoffed out loud when he heard Sakura's voice. He heard her bustling about, practically shouting.

"Syaoran Li! Why didn't you wake me up! We have SCHOOL! What the hell is happening?" She banged on the bathroom door. "HURRY UP!" She yelled. "I have to brush my teeth! HOE! ITS 9:00 AM! HOE! SYAORAN LI! WHEN I GET IN THERE I'M GONNA, GON-NA, go-uh-na…"

She was broken off when he stepped outside, with only a towel on. She swallowed loudly and blushed harder then red.

'_NOOOOOO! Sakura Kinomoto! You will not blush! No way! Don't blush! Don't stutter, don't murmur, stay cool, and don't blush_!'

"Eto…" she blushed even harder, if that was possible...'_Well so much for not blushing. Baka Sakura, baka sakura!_'

"Sakura. Breath." Syaoran put his hands on her shoulder. "Relax. Today is _Sunday. _Don't panic." He let go of her shoulders and said, "You yell pretty loud, baka."

Sakura looked up at him and her breathing became ragged. "_**What, Syaoran LI"** _She huffed. "**_Did you call me?"_**

Syaoran grinned at her and said, "Sakura, if you haven't noticed, I'm semi naked, so would you please step aside and let me put my clothes on." He decided this was the quickest and easiest way to get out of the situation. He pushed past her and grabbed his clothes and went back in the bathroom.

Sakura blushed again and just looked sheepish.

Sakura and Syaoran were sitting around the table, sipping their daily coffees.

"And then, he say's sleep can make you de-tox, stupid Takashi." Syaoran muttered and looked into his coffee cup.

"Ha, I always knew he was a weird one, I think Chiharu has a bit of a thing for him though. Tomoyo said the other day…"

BANG! The door slammed open and Syaoran went to see who it was. For someone who was whole five inches shorter then him, she intimidated him a lot. What was more; she was only wearing her pajamas, loose purple corduroy pants, and a white loose tee shirt with a picture of a sheep on it.

"T-tomoyo, ehehe, hi? I mean, O-ohayo gozaimasu?" Syaoran rubbed his neck nervously.

Tomoyo went dot eyed. "You stupid gaki. I know she's here." She growled fiercely and pushed past him.

Eriol leaned in and said to Syaoran, "Uh, gomen pal, she's almost as bad as Touya, ne?"

He followed he's girlfriend in and just watched the scenario unfolding before him.

Poor Syaoran didn't know what he was in for and grinned weakly. Tomoyo's eye's snapped back to him, a wave of chilling fury rang all around the room, emitting from Tomoyo.

"Well, Tomoyo, lemme explain…" he gulped loudly.

"You think I'm dumb? You baka, how dare you go around, destroying Sakura's purity like this! **Outrageous!**" Tomoyo hollered. Everyone had to clap their hands to their ears, to keep their ear drums intact.

"Tomoyo, we didn't do anything, I promise. She was just sleeping in my bed, that's it!" He tried to reason with the slowly turning purple girl. Bad sign.

"OH MY DEAR GOD!" She yelled once again. "SO YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER! YOU GROPED HER IN YOUR BED! YOU'RE SICK! EVIL! TWISTED! WRONG…"

"What! No-Tomoyo, listen, I don't even remembered what I did last night! I was drunk, wasted! I can't remember a _thing_." Syaoran stopped, his eyes wide open as he saw Tomoyo slowly advancing towards her.

"Um, let's not get so angry about this, ok? What I meant was…" Syaoran took a step back and realized this just made the situation worse. '_Oh, help. Crazy woman, Eriol's going out with her, why?_'

Eriol lunged forward, seeing the look in his girlfriend's eyes. He kept a firm pull on her waist as she tried to wring forwards. He clung firmly to her as she groped the air, trying to strangle Syaoran.

"You, let-me-go" she groaned and continued flailing her arms about, trying to hurt Syaoran as much as possible without being reported, charged and arrested for abuse.

Several minutes later, Syaoran and Eriol placed themselves on the couch, nursing their bruises. A nosebleed, broken toe, bruises on the shins, fractured jaws were just some of the many injuries they had due to a woman shorter then both of them. They watched in disbelief and silence, their mouths hanging wide open, as they saw the same psycho, unholy, terrifying beast laughing and sipping coffee with Sakura. Eriol was gazing momentarily, wondering why the hell he was dating such a violent woman. Then he thought it was her feisty side that attracted to her to him so much. He told Syaoran this and he just grumbled about not being able to drink his own damn coffee in his house.

Sakura turned to Syaoran. "Hey, Syaoran, where are your parents?"

"Them? Or, they went to check out a business branch in England somewhere…"

"-did someone say England? Ahhh, England, how I miss England." Eriol cut in. He had the similar stars in his eyes that Tomoyo was so well renown for. Caution.

"Then why don't you go back then?" Said a _very _irritable Syaoran.

"Because, baka," Eriol said. "I wouldn't be here to annoy you everyday, Little Wolf."

"Exactly my point. Eriol, you're so annoying." Syaoran. "And I am NOT little wolf, so stop with the pet names."

'_I don't hate Eriol. But he's just like Tomoyo, and if you put those together, it would be like lighting fire to a deodorant can, or in other words, a disaster just _waiting _to happen._"

Sakura POV

So, I woke up, bright and early for school. This sure isn't me. Why did I wake up early today? Because today was Kiko's party. Yea, yeah, I know what your thinking, why go to her party, she's a total slut, yeah, in a sense, but she is still human.

I'm still confused about Syaoran though. It's unbelievable how much we know about each other now. This much I don't want to know about him though…

_Flashback:_

_Syaoran: "So, so, who do you have a crush on?" _He giggled, his dimples showing.

Sakura, not wanting to spill the beans just yet just said,

_Sakura: "Secret."_

_Syaoran: _His heart slightly fell and he frowned. "_I bet it's the Yukito dude!"_

Sakura, wanting to change the subject, instantly nodded crazily.

_Sakura: "Yup-uh- your right! So who have you got your eye on?" _Sakura waited eagerly for his reply.

_Syaoran: _He didn't want to seem like he didn't like anyone, so he said, "_Weeell, I kind of like Kiko, I think she's nice and pretty." _He continued lying though his teeth. "_And she's smart, talented, beautiful, funny, cute, and," _he continued to describe Sakura as Kiko,_ "has the most amazing set of emerald eyes ever." _

_Sakura: "Eto, Syaoran, Kiko has brown eyes." _She threw her hands up in the air as in to emphasize her point. She was silently fuming. She was hurt. _"I'm the only bloody person in the bloody school who has emerald eyes. That's why I'm probably the school outcast." _

_Syaoran: _He gazed at her intently. He slowly leaned in and whispered, "_I like you as the outcast, gives you an edge that no other girl has…"_

_Sakura: _She kept on gazing in his amazingly amber eyes. Those golden specs in his eyes were shining like they had never shined before, just for her. She hastily leaned back and pressed a question on to him, one where she had to get the answer. "_How are you going to get her?"_

_Syaoran: '_She doesn't like me. This is it. Just continue with the gay Kiko charade Syaoran and run away again.' "_Uh, this is where I need you to help me…" _

_End flashback_

I thought he wasn't serious at first, but surprisingly I did it for him. Why? I have absolutely no idea.

So now here I am at school, in my stupid math's class, waiting for Syaoran after school.

End POV

At Lunch:

"Sakura! Sakura!" Syaoran waved to Sakura to show where he was sitting. "Over here!"

Sakura smiled and sat next to him. She winced when she sat down. Syaoran studied her and frowned in worry when she winced, something was causing her pain. Sakura suddenly shot up again and said to Syaoran, "I'm sorry, I have to go see Tomoyo now, I'm really sorry Syaoran."

Syaoran smiled back and got back. "Don't be." He followed her, always being watched by the girls and being glared at by the guys. Sakura bit her lip, how was she gonna explain cramps? She continued walking and clutched her stomach again in pain. She finally saw Tomoyo and tried to run up to her.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura worriedly and looked at Syaoran and glared at him. "You didn't do anything to her, did you gaki?"

"No, Tomoyo, he did nothing" said Sakura, as she leaned in and whispered. "I need some panadol; I've got 'stomach' cramps." Sakura almost doubled over in pain again. 'crap' said a voice in her head.

Tomoyo looked sadly at her. "I'm sorry, I've run out. Why don't you ask Li, to take you home and rest, ok Saku?" She smiled for the first time at Syaoran. Who looked scared at first of this gesture of kindness, but then relaxed. "No problem." He smiled at Sakura.

They walked into Sakura's house, and he settled her onto the couch. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom, don't move, I'll be right back, ok Sakura?" She nodded.

When Syaoran went to the bathroom, Sakura went up and got herself a glass of water. As she got the glass, she really did this time double over in pain. The glass shot from her hands and fell to the ground. It obviously broke and made a big CRASH!

Syaoran came out when he heard the crash. He immediately ran to the living room, after not seeing Sakura there anymore, he ran to the kitchen. He's eyes were enflamed with worry and concern (A/N even though he doesn't realize it…baka…) he rushed over to help her.

He picked her up bridal style, his amber orbs avoiding her emerald crystals. He lay her down and silently went to get the cotton balls, some bandages and paradima, after seeing the cuts she had on her legs.

He came back and started to treat those cuts. "This isn't going to hurt a bit, ok Sakura?" He whispered so softly to her. She nodded, trusting him. He started blushing as he moved further up her thigh, bandaging the cuts. How he longed to be the bandage. (A/N: 0.o anyone else found that a _tad _weird?)

She just turned on the television while he worked; she was furiously blushing as well. She was laughing out loud (A/N: lol-ing?) to Nickelodeon. She eventually fell asleep. She had been asleep for an hour when Syaoran kissed her forehead and went out. He walked up the local pharmacy. He was a bit embarrassed at first, but he was grateful there was a lady behind the counter.

He walked up to the counter and looked down at his shoes then up again.

Syaoran POV:

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked me.

I laid down some aspirin and other 'feminine' things that I knew Sakura would need. I'm not stupid. I can tell when it's 'that time of month.'

"Just theses thanks." She smiled. She was an old lady, probably someone who saw teenagers come in everyday, probably mostly girls, getting…tampons and things. I shuddered at the word...ew.

"It's, it's for my girlfriend!" I blurted out stupidly. Now I know why Tomoyo called me Baka half the time.

"yeah, don't worry. I think it's really sweet your getting these things for your, what is she?" She asked. This old lady seemed harmless enough.

"Um" I didn't know what to say. SO I just changed the subject. "She doesn't know I'm getting them for her…"

"Really? That's even sweeter, getting personal care items for your girlfriend." She smiled at me. This old lady wasn't so bad after all…

Girlfriend…girlfriend, I liked the sound of that. "Yeah, yeah, my girlfriend."

"There should be more young men like you around. Have you tried giving her chocolate?"

Chocolate? Was chocolate some kind of unheard of revolutionized painkiller of period pain I hadn't heard of? "Chocolate? Why?"

"Oh, believe me, it works, you'll see how relieved she'll be." So of course I took on her advice and grabbed three of each chocolate, and some of Sakura's favorite lollies. I placed them on the counter.

"OK, that'll be $17.90. Cash or credit" The old lady asked.

"Cash." I handed her $20. "Keep the change. Bye, thanks." I walked out the store and returned back to Sakura's house.

She was bent over double when I reached her house. I knew it, I absolutely knew it. "Here, I got you something's." I felt a red blush creep up my neck. "Uh, do you want that aspirin? Yes, I'll get you that aspirin, ok, let's get you aspirin. I'm going to get you aspirin now. OK." I hope I didn't sound as nervous as I sounded to myself.

I handed her the water and two tablets when she swallowed them and faced me. I started to blush again. Why was I blushing all of a sudden? Then suddenly, she hugged me. I couldn't help but smile. It was a big smile, and of course I hugged her back. Wow, when you hug Sakura, it feels like a thousands waves in your stomach, mind, heart, soul, everywhere.

"Thanks, Syaoran. Oh, and thanks for the chocolate too, It always makes a girl feel better on this time of the month." She smiled at me. I got more butterflies in my stomach as she smiled. I want to see that smile everyday, every hour, every minute. I'd hate it too see her cry. I'd absolutely hate the person who'd make her cry as well.

"Don't worry about thanking me. It's the least I could do, and the next time you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, coz I'm always here Sakura."

Then we both smiled at each other and turned on the television and happily watched MTV together.

Was I falling in love with Sakura? Or is the question, have I always liked her? Or is it just a crush?

I brushed those questions aside as I just sighed happily while she rested her head on my shoulder. I extracted another chocolate from the box and munched on it, just happy to be in her company.

Danni: You baka Syaoran, why didn't you tell her? Baka! Kiko plan? I'm gonna have to write about that now, thanks a bunch -is phissed-

Syaoran: BAKA! That's going down on my list of 'mean things people have said to me during this fanfic'...

Tomoyo: Don't forget to add gaki...

Eriol: and dumb

Sakura: add cute as well

Danni: There is WAY too much mooshiness in this fanfic...:

Spinny: mooshi-ness? Is that even a word? -is poked by Danni- OI! Danni does not own CSS or CLAN or US or ME or SAKURA or...

everyone: STOP!

Spinny: -mock tears- doesn't anyone love me?

Kero: -blushes- I do...

Meilin: -OH. MY. GOD. RECORD! -tapes-

everyone: O.0 -sweat drops-

Tomoyo: It's only me and Meilin that seem to find these moments kawa-

Danni: -covers mouth- Don't…say it…

TILL NEXT TIME!


	7. Off the Record?

My Point of View

OK, ok, so I'm at school, and my locker is right next to my best friends, Sophie's locker. We both open our locker at the same time. Sophie lifts up a picture of a 'somebody' and kisses it.

"My secret crush." I swear I saw little pink hearts coming from her. She closed her eyes and kissed the picture again.

I rolled my eyes and said in a strained voice, "My, beauty secrets" I said as I waved around a slip of vandalized paper.

So our lockers are priceless with secrets. -cough-. She put the picture back in a miniature pink 'treasure' box while I did the same with my slip of paper in my orange box.

I heard the annoying voice of Adam, my other friend.

"I bet I know ALL of your beauty secrets, DAA-NIII…"

He stretched out my name as he popped out from behind the door of my locker, lifting his eyebrows in a knowing way. HA, HI TO YOU TO.Ha, and to think my friends think he flirts with me…

I heard Sophie give a shocked gasp as she hurriedly slammed her locker. I kept my locker open though. Did I mention nearly every girl in my year had a crush on my best guy friend? What they see in Adam is a mystery to me.

I went in front of Sophie and blew and popped a bubble with my gum and I raised my finger and poked him in the chest.

"I bet ya your hall pass you _don't._" I said as Sophie peered from behind me, looking over my shoulder, while checking her hair.

He grinned, "Hair extensions," he said in a cocky tone,cocking his head side to side as he said each word. Bah, remind me why he's my friend. He reached out and, much to my surprise, and pulled my hair gently. I feigned a look of horror when I proved him wrong when nothing came out.

I leaned and, and looked at him, he's face turned red.

"Nope. O-Nat-u-ral." I said as I stretched the last word into syllables.

"Hand it over." He looked sideways and held out his hall pass.

I snatched it and leaned in again and blew a bubble. It popped as I saw his expression, terror, I understood, getting gum in your hair was the last thing anyone wanted, and my bubble came close to that.

He leaned in again, and said, "I betcha I can blow a bigger bubble!" He said this as he pointed his finger at me and raised an eyebrow.

Was this a challenge? Didn't my friend know when to give up? Oh geeze, I'm gonna have to teach him a lesson…

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Betcha your lunch money, you can't." He grabbed some ofmy gum and chewed, looking sideways. He held up his money as if to show he had already accepted. He blew, and blew, and blew…It was getting as big as mine, until it popped and exploded in his face.

My friends and I started laughing, as he let out a "blargh" and pulled some off his nose. My friends were still laughing as he gave me his money. I continued laughing, then I pushed the limit…

"Hey! I bet, uh, you can't fit into my **secret locker**!" I went into peals of laughter again.

He shoved his face in mine and pointed at me,

"Betcha I can!" He grinned stupidly and tried to fit into my locker.

He ended up being in there as I slammed the door shut. Sophie and I laughed again, until my other friend Robin walked to us, she was the Hall Moniter. She heard us laughing and asked,

"Oooh, whats so funny?" Both of her eyebrows rose.

Sophie put her arm around my shoulders and whispered to Robin,

"Shhhh, it's a secret."

I smiled and said, "See ya at the Café Robin, and after school, I'll see you _both _at East Village."

Sophie and I walked off, hiding behind two lockers to see Robin's reaction when Adam would burst out of the locker. She'd probably blush and stare at his ass.

_BANG BANG! _Robin looked around, scared.

_BANG, BANG, BANG! _She leaned in at the source of the jumping locker, and listened. She heard more banging and grunting. Her hand flew to her mouth when she saw Adam barge out of it on to the floor. He picked himself up as Robin said,

"Where's hall pass mister?" She giggled.

Did I mention my friend had a crush on my guy friend. Haha, when all of the girls, except me of course, in our grade flirt with him, I always try to hold my snorts in, _try _being the operative word.

He and groaned in pain and rubbed his ass…"Oh man."

* * *

So I was at East Village Records with my friends, and it's like a place where they sold records/cd's, were you could make music, have coffee in the coffee lounge, you know, that kind of stuff. It's a huge miniature shop/café that's bluish grey and has this huge plastic vinyl record on the top.

So here I was, with my 'just peachy' tee shirt and skinny legs, flipping through the vinyls in the store. Chiharu was with me at the time and she had her long ginger orange hair out with a blue tee shirt which had a sad face, then a happy face, then a sad face again and some jeans. She was racking the same shelve as I was, when we heard my friend, Adam chatting up this pretty girl behind the counter. I pointed to him and whispered:

"Chi, look at Adam over there."

Adam looked up at and smiled. I suddenly felt sorry for this girl. He was only part time flirting on her. I wouldn't feel so sorry for her if Adam hadn't had the ability to make everyone girl at his age swoon at his looks and charms. Well, being his best friend, the only exceptions me. I don't know what they see in him, and I wish he's stop flirting with me in public...it's not funny...

Adam was wearing a white tee shirt with red trimmings. He had put on a green jacket on top, which had navy sleeves on it. Oh, he has blonde hair and blue eyes by the way. The girl he was talking up had a khaki top on with her jeans and a dog tag. She had long, black hair with streaks of red in it. She had weird purple-ish eyes. Chi and I looked at them both, and then Adam went in for one of his worst pick up lines on purpose:

"I bet" He said as he raised both his eyebrows as he leaned in. "We could make beautiful music together…"

We both cracked up as the girl drew back with alook of hopeon her pretty face. Chi held up a particularly old record. It had a picture of an Elvis Presley look alike, except this one was blonde, with pink streaks and green eyes.

"Check out the eighty's hair." She held it in front of my face, her fingers covering the title. She continued, "It's brilliant."

I ignored her and hit her with a question. I glanced at her sneakily then went back to flipping records, "So, you and Kashi seem to be hitting off." I held in my laugh as her expression changed from a deathly glare to a playful blush, then she stated in her matter-of-fact voice,

(While she started to talk, I chance glanced at where Takashi was, he was wearing a very Seth Cohen-ish tee shirt. You know, where it has these long sleeves, with another tee shirt on top. He was wearing his black jeans and high top converse sneakers)

"Takashi's cute." We didn't realize him coming behind us, well one of us didn't. I didn't point out he was listening, it HAD to be said. "He's got great Karma." She finished. I noticed form the corner of my eye, that Takashi actually put his hand to his heart, I smirked. '_Stupid baka's…_'

"Oh, baby I'm in love!" She proclaimed suddenly. Ok, that was odd, they weren't even dating each other, and Chi was already shouting things. I looked behind me to check Takashi's expression, boy, did he look shocked!

* * *

I was about to voice my opinions, when she removed her fingers from the record she showed me previously, the one with the Elvis Presley look alike.

It was off the record. Meaning, the record title was 'Oh, baby I'm in love…' Somehow, funny instincts told me this was going to be a very funny day…

* * *

"Two iced coffees," Said Takashi as he held up two fingers to the waiter.

"Ooh and gimme one of those cupcakes too dude," Interrupted Adam, as he pointed towards the chocolate, extra large, muffin in the glass display case.

"So, uh, what's up with you and ChiChi?" Adam asked Takashi, finally addressing the inflict going on between the both of them.

Takashi looked side wards. "Don't know," He shrugged, "Can you scope it out?"

Adam nodded, looking around the café full of people sneakily.

* * *

Adam leaned against a couch, casually flipping through a magazine. He was next to Sophie, who has these blue eyes blonde hair, was wearing a blue beach dress that reached her knees and some keds flats; she was incredibly nice, and gullible, and kind of a Barbie look alike.

"So," started Adam coolly. "I think Chiharu's got a thing for my friend Takashi…" He looked at her and saw her blue eyes go wide. "True?" he added.

She just blinked twice and ran off.

* * *

I was just innocently drinking my coffee, my dark haired, tall, friend Josh behind me, mixing some tunes, when Sophie nearly collides with me.

"Did you hear about Kashi and Chi?" She waved her hand about as she sat down in the seat next to me, I was 'unaware' that Josh had lifted the left piece of his headphone off and was listening attentively.

"Total love connection." Stated Sophie proudly, eyes closed in a matter of fact way. I looked happy and giddy but confused at the same time. They got together so soon?

I ran over to the couch.

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura were sitting on the couch, talking. Sakura was dressed in a white/beige dress that went to her knees that had almost auburn flowers with vines patters decorating the dress, with her hair tied into two braids, she looked great! I shoved Syaoran aside and rudely placed myself in between them.

I leaned in and whispered to Sakura, but swatted Syaoran aside who was secretly listening. He had his hair messed up and had a red tee shirt on with a leather jacket on top. He was also wearing black jeans. I still remember my brush wrestling with his hair when we were getting ready to shoot a new scene. He owes me a new hairbrush, since he's hair broke mine.

I didn't notice Takashi and Chi walking behind us, behind the couch we were on. I leaned again and whispered loud enough for anyone to hear in an one mile radius, "I heard, that Kashi and Chi are secretly dating…"

Chi leaned in and I saw Sakura slowly pale, of course I knew Chi was there and I faced her while she crossed her arms and faced Takashi.

"Oh, we are?" She asked with a smile on her face.

* * *

Everyone started laughing as Takashi blushed hard. He just simply smiled at Chi.

Then Chi lead him out, both of them with happy smiles on their face. I looked around the room; everyone else was smiling as well…

All in a good days work.

* * *

I made sure they were turned the corner and I clapped. "Coast is clear everyone! Well done!" Everyone let out a sigh of relief. It was hard, making sure we acted well, that we maintained our look of surprise. The whole 'making Chi pick up the record with the 80's hair' was a whole different thing. For once, I hope Tomoyo recorded it…

I soon as I said this, Tomoyo ran in, dragging an Eriol and Meilin behind her. "I got it all on tape!" She shouted as she brandished her camera, proclaiming this as she had just announced herself as the supreme ruler of the universe. Her camera made contact with poor Eriol's glasses.

_Snap._

"Oh, god! Sorry Eriol!" Everyone started laughing as Tomoyo quickly gave him a peck while he held up his broken glasses looking sheepish.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAH, Just some incidents that happened while I was away from my computer. Just a twist and a turn from the usual stories, something with my POV in it. It was fun writing it though, its all true though except when the CSS gang came in, that's was the most fun, but I just HAD to put that in there, It was about time Kashi told Chi, about his feelings, ne?

Anyways, Why did I put myself in it? Simple. Have you noticed that most directors give themselves a small rol in their movies. Exactly what I was doing…OH! (refernace: Princess Diaries I)

Speaking of movies, guess what I watched? STEELE ANGEL KURUMI! AARRGGHH! Its so cute, except, Kurumi's boobs are exceptionally large…and NekehiTo is sooo adorable, could put you outta the business, eh Syaoran? NOPE, kidding.

Everyone loves our little wolf here, so KAWAII! You know what? With my alitiude here, I could pass off as one of his sisters…OH YOU KNOW WHAT ALSO!

(what propper grammer...) I watched CSS for the abillionath TIME YESTERDAY,

-pokes SxS- You guys are so KAWAIII together!

And I love you Meilin, I love your hair and spunk! GIMME!

And who can forget sweet and sincere Eriol, anyone can love you...

and TOMOYO! Our little friend! Your so loveable! No wonder Eriol loves you! HOHOHOHO!

And Syaoran, YOU ARE SO DAMN CUTE! -squeezes cheeks- AWWW! I'm gonna adopt you one day...

And you too Sakura, CUTE LITTLE GIRL ARGH! KAWAII! -squeezes cheeks- And I'm gonna make my friend adopt you too...

Ha Touya is SOOO funny! I love one particular line..."So, monster becomes big time actress..." HAHAHHAH...

and Yukito...so friendly and inquisitive...even though he sounds like a girl, (he gets played by an actRESS)

And Sakura's friends! HAHAHA, KASHI AND CHI! SOO FUNNY!

...and KERO AND SPINNYY! HAHAHAHHHA, FRIED OCTOPUS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

-continues laughing-

Anyways, AS you've noticed, I tend to talk a lot, SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And complain to me about my talking habits there, oh, just talk back! Gimme feedback! GIMME GIMME GIMME! Can't wait till next chapter! Till then,

JA NE! (REVIEW!)

* * *

-hugs computer- NO I DON'T WANNA LEAVE JUST YET! –dragged by hook- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WAS JUST GONNA TELL THEM THIS FUNNY JOKE I HEARD! NOOO!

-cough-

JA!

(I want Pizza!)


	8. Hong Kong

"Now the final test will be a test of courage, of faith, of a different kind. Then will he be worthy to inherit the Li Clan, even at his age-" Said a stern voice.

However, he was cut off with a pleading voice.

"I don't want my son to inherit the clan at such a young age!"

Retorted the woman, brandishing her Chinese fan, she could not, _would_ not allow this. The idea was pure outrageous, her son had not even graduated yet, and all this pressure on him already? She'd try to reason with the Elders, not that she had continuously tried over the last week, when they had made the phone call, now it was seriously taking a toll on her patience.

"He is far too young. I don't want to have him burdened at such a young age." The woman continued. When she saw her Elders about to interrupt her she continued, with angry fires of rage in her eyes.

"For God's sake, he's a teenager! He still has to grow up, experience what every other normal teenager experiences." She continued bravely. "That's why I sent him to Japan, so he could grow up from all this!" She waved her hands around.

"I wanted him away from all this, this political life. He was still so tied up in all of it, when he was six! My son never enjoyed life, never smiled, and never laughed because you made it a living hell for him."

"Xiong didn't want this! He has to go through life normally, and then he will be prepared. He has to experience relationships, girls, school, and love! What every boy at his age goes through!"

"Yelen, Yelen, calm down Woman!" The elders shook their heads disbelievingly.

"We know what we are doing-" But once again, he got cut off.

"NO!" She shrieked, tears glistening in her eyes.

"No! You think you know what you are doing. Just like the time you knew what you were doing when it was time for Xiong to inherit! Of course you knew what you were doing! He was lead to his death because of you! I lost the man I loved so dearly, because you knew what you were doing!"

She lowered her voice, to a bare whisper, but they caught every word, and every word was let out as a hiss.

"You shattered my dream, my future, with the one I loved. I will never, ever forgive you. No matter how many times you remind me of my duty, I'll always think, always, of the life I could've had with Xiong. My girls, my only son, do you want them too? Because guess what? You'll never get to them, I love them too much. I won't let you near them."

Tears threatened to spill down her beautiful face, her whole body was shaking. She had avoided and had never talked about the touchy subject of her beloved husband's death.

"But, Yelen, we care about Xiao Lang, we"-

She stood up suddenly, leaving the Elders even more speechless. She paced the room, every step she took determination echoed her footsteps.

"You" She snarled. "Don't care about my son, unless in some way it concerns the clan, _my _clan. You don't have any personal interests in him, only for this clan. Did you even stop and think, for one second, if Meilin would ever agree to this?"

The elders stayed silent. This was too much. Yelen Li never lost her cool, she always was aware of how she treated the elders, with courtesy, manners and respect. Then she deliberately disobeyed the elders, she talked about her deceased husband. She almost cried, and she left _them _speechless.

"LI!"

One Elder stood up, silencing her. "Silence! We will continue on with this plan. It will work. Meilin will agree, the plan will work, he shall succeed, and Xiao Lang will become leader of this clan!"

Yelen gave him the infamous icy Li glare. Enough was enough.

"Meilin will not agree, the plan won't work, my son will have a choice, and he'll choose if he wants to head this clan." She picked up her things and headed towards the door. She stopped at the exit and faced them.

"My son will not end up with the same fate my husband was forced upon." She turned back towards the door and added quite strongly, "Not if I can help it."

* * *

Sakura held her handkerchief close to her face, her eyes glazed and puffy, from already crying so much. Right next to her, Tomoyo was doing the exact, her nose slightly red. To be honest, they both looked like Rudolf look-alikes.

Sakura sniffed into the tissue-

"_And, I'll always, always love you. Your forever in my heart, you're the reason I live, it's you who turns my head every time to breathe-and now, your leaving this world already…WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF! YOU WERE PLAYING RIGHT INTO HIROSHI'S PLAN…"_

The beautiful blond continued to yell, until tears sprang into his eyes. "_Why, did you do this to me, Salange? (Sal-anje) Why did you work you magic in the first place, why, why did you make me feel this way? This is your entire fault… I love you so, so much…"_

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAIIIIIII" Both the girls sobbed in unison, their waterworks triggered once more. They both sobbed in each others arms, clinging to each other, the popcorn falling from the bowl to the couch to the floor.

"BWAAAAAAA BWAAAAAAAAA-AAA-AAAA"

They both sniffed loudly into their tissues, silence devouring them until:

"WAAAAAAAAAAA-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-WA-AA-AA" They continued sobbing, un aware of the neighbors passing by, running past their house covering their ears, un aware of the birds which had previously occupied the Sakura trees had flown away out of irritation.

Finally, Tomoyo took action. She got up, determined and took out the DVD. She grabbed the nearest DVD within reach and put it into the DVD player. She went back to the couch, which was now indistinguishable due to the amount of popcorn and tissues.

Both the girls held their breaths as they awaited the next movie. They sighed in content relief as they saw the screen enlighten with blonde hair. 'Thank God, it's only legally blond…' They both thought.

* * *

They sat at the table, licking their spoons contently, cleaning their bowls of chocolate ice cream.

"You know, Sakura, we should be celebrating, I mean hello, WERE GOING TO HONG KONG!" Tomoyo yelled for the umpteenth time, while Sakura fell off her seat anime style. Oh, you wanna know what happened right…okay, uh flashback…

_Uh…Flashback I guess…_

_Sakura dashed around the corner, and almost ran past the classroom where she was supposed to meet Syaoran. She threw open the door and almost tripped over when Syaoran caught her, again. He seemed to have developed a sixth sense and formed the characteristics of a chair every time Sakura fell. _

"_Gomen ne Syaoran" Said Sakura before getting off him and straightening, "And sorry I'm late…I was just-"She got cut off when Syaoran held his fingers to his mouth. He looked saddened about something. Sakura instantly went silent. _

"_Sakura, um, I-I'm going back, my mother called me back to Hong Kong yesterday…and I was just wondering…If you wanted to come with me…" He stopped as he looked up into the young woman's eyes. _

"_I mean, you don't have to, because I'll understand, and I don't want to pressure you or anything, and like I said it's ok because-" He was silenced as Sakura started laughing. He knew she didn't want to come with him, he shouldn't have asked in the first place._

"_Of course I'll come, you dumb ass!" She smiled at him as he looked down at his feet._

"_Oh, ok. I knew you never wanted to come any-WHAT! YAY!" He screamed joyfully. He hugged her, and then quickly pulled away, blushing._

"_Do you think I'll just let you go while you live it up in Hong Kong? Tomoyo will be SO happy…" She saddened at the thought of leaving her best friend since forever, behind. Syaoran caught the sudden look of sadness and added…_

"_You can ask Tomoyo if she'd like to come too." He said as he looked into her eyes again. _

_Sakura looked up at him, awed at his generous act of kindness. "Are- re you sure?" When she saw him nod, she hugged him. "Syaoran, I love you, you're the best! Now, when are we leaving?"_

_Syaoran blushed at her compliment, 'Of course, she only meant it as a friend…'_

_End Flashback!_

"Yeah I guess, well I told Dad and Touya, so they know-" Sakura was suddenly interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. Both of the girls looked fearfully at each other, and the nearest weapon, a wooden spoon.

Clutching it, they headed towards the door.

_Bang! Bang!_

_Bang! Bang!_

Sakura hesitantly opened the door. She gasped as she saw who it was, she felt Tomoyo's jaw drop beside her. No way, what was he doing here, at this time? Didn't he know when to give up?

"Well hurry up, Kaiju, I'm freezing out here." Drawled the voice of

Touya Kinomoto, and Yukito was right behind him, as usual.

* * *

_Should I end it here?_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_NAH!_

Sakura didn't even take in the insult. She silently ushered him in, while he made himself at home. Mind you, he lived there too.

Without even considering what to say she asked, "Onii-chan, what in the name of fuck are you doing here?"

Touya nearly choked on the piece of doughnut he was eating. "Nice to see you too" He said sarcastically.

When he saw the serious look on her sister's face he added lazily, "Well I'm not going to let you go Hong King with that gaki by yourself, am I?"

Sakura's face fell. (Anime style). He came all the way here, so he-, oh man, Touya needed to know he's baby sister had grown up.

* * *

Touya walked over to the school gate with Sakura. "Well this is where I leave you, ka-juu" He said, stretching the last word immensely. Sakura's eye twitched as she stomped on his foot.

"An old dog never learns new tricks, ne Onii-chan?" She left before he had time to retort. As soon as she entered the school gates, she was attacked by the girls in her grade.

"OH MY GOD SAKURA! WHO WAS THE STUDMUFFIN!"

"HOLY SHIT, DO YOU KNOW HIM?"

"FUCKING HELL, HE'S HHOOTT!"

"WHAT'S HIS NUMBOR?"

"YOUR NOT DATING HIM, ARE YOU?"

"WHAT'S HIS NUMBOR?"

"FUCK, SHIT! WHAT A BABE!"

"WHAT'S HIS NUMBOR?"

Sakura was ready to burst in two ways. One, burst because she was practically _pummeled_, two, because she found it so funny because the girls in her grade were actually _attracted _to Touya, _priceless_.

"WHAT'S HIS NUMBOR?"

"You guys, SHUT UP! HE'S MY FUCKIN' BROTHER, OKAY!" She yelled, and they immediately silenced, all having staring contest with each other.

Suddenly a snide and icy voice interrupted the silence. "Ooh, the hot guy is your brother, Kinomoto? Someone like that is actually related to you?" Said Sarah snidely. "Well, introduce me sometime, Kay? I mean, he MUST get tired of waking up and seeing YOUR face-"

BAM!

Sarah recoiled, clutching her bleeding nose. Luckily, Sakura had remembered that _great_ piece of advice from Touya.

'_Always go for the nasal cartridge, it breaks easily, and always have your thumb on the outside, not tucked in your fist, otherwise you'll do damage to yourself.'_

Well, what do you know, brothers are good for something.

The rest of year 12 were silently watching, most of them mentally cheering.

"Sarah, do the world a favor." Breathed Sakura, everyone could still here her though, and silently supporting her. "**Shut your jaw and sit down coz no one likes a BITCH!**"

Sarah just gasped, as the rest of year 12 clapped. Tears formed into her eyes. "I thought you guys were my friends!"

She saw the rest of year 12 walk away. "NO, come back. I control this school! You guys listen to ME! Wh-where are you going? COME BACK HERE!"

They walked away disgusted, shaking their heads. Only two people remained on the scene. Sakura stood rooted on the spot, feeling pity wash over her as she saw Sarah begin to shed tears. Syaoran stood there, so proud one of his best friends had finally stood up to Sarah.

Sakura stretched out her hand and offered it to Sarah. Sarah looked at it, considering her offer, until she finally took it and stood herself up. "Sorry." She whispered. Sakura was amazed; she never thought this day would come.

"You know," Sakura stared when Sarah let go of her hand. "You can still make things right, it's not too late." The girls smiled at each other, both knowing the beginning of a new friendship.

Sarah walked away, with intentions to set things straight. Sakura stared after her, when she felt an arm around her shoulders. She looked up and stared into Syaoran's face, controlling herself and fighting down a blush.

"Great job" he whispered into her ear. She shivered involuntary as she felt his breath against her ear. "Where did you learn to punch like that?" He asked out loud.

Sakura scoffed. "My brother, Touya. He knows martial arts, so he taught me a tiny bit. Just in case I got bullied, he thought it was the best way."

Syaoran laughed. "Oh great way of teaching someone to stand up to someone else. By teaching the kid to how throw a punch…"

* * *

"Passengers Boeing flight 67345JP to Hong Kong, please make your way to terminal 7 now. Passengers Boeing…"

Sakura clutched her best friends arm. "I'm so excited Tomoyo! Hong Kong!"

She turned to Syaoran and gave him a bear hug. She didn't notice the poor guy blush one thousand shades of red. She looked into his red face and smiled.

Touya growled in the background. Though he couldn't say anything because he's sister hugged him, not the other way around. Syaoran glanced around nervously behind him and saw Touya's eyes shooting sparks at him. A mental battle raged in their heads.

They showed their tickets and passports, and their tickets got fed through the reader and the lady handed back the tickets to them. Tomoyo and Sakura smiled happily to each other.

They entered the plane and the smiling captain greeted them. They showed them their tickets and he pointed the way they were meant to go. Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran were seated on the left aisle, and Touya and Yukito all the way on the right because they had got their tickets late.

Tomoyo headed towards the window seat, beating Sakura to it. Sakura sat next to Tomoyo, in the middle, while both the girls handed their handbags to Syaoran as he placed them in the luggage cab above them. He then sat down in his seat next to Sakura.

They talked through out the safety procedures the flight attendants were demonstrating; all three of them had been on a plane before.

As they set off for lift off, they waved their final goodbyes to Tomoeda Airport.

* * *

An hour into their flight, Tomoyo had already taken out her sketchbook and started designing Sakura's Chinese dress. Sakura was admiring her artistic skill when some soft chocolate brown hair tickled her chin.

She smiled as Tomoyo giggled, seeing Syaoran nod off on Sakura. Tomoyo looked at Sakura, holding her 'kawaii's' in. Finally she said, "AWW! Kawaii desu ne?"

Sakura couldn't help but agree. He looked adorable when he slept, especially on her shoulder. He looked as if he was a child who finally was tucked in by his mother after refusing to go to bed.

Tomoyo whipped out her camera, making sure no one was watching, and filmed them.

Sakura noticed the red light, smiled and held up a 'peace' sign.

* * *

"Syaoran, Syaoran, wake up." Whispered Sakura, prodding Syaoran gently. "Syaoran, come on wake up, food!" She stroked his nose, hoping to wake him up when he suddenly grabbed her hand and held it firmly.

"Sleep, need more sleep…" He muttered finally letting go of her hand and stretching his arms. He realized he was on Sakura's shoulder and raised his head, blushing.

* * *

"Sugoi, ne Tomoyo?" Said Sakura as a limo pulled up in front of them. An elderly butler stepped out from the limo, followed by a young chauffeur. "Welcome, Master Li, Miss Kinomoto, Mr. Kinomoto, Miss. Daidouji and Mr. Tsukishiro." In turn he either kissed or shook each precipitants hand.

In turn they followed Syaoran into his limo. Sakura noticed he was slightly nervous, fidgeting with his shirt, and zoned out of everything around him. Sakura watched the busy people of Shanghai bustle past. Wow, was that Shanghai Bank?

"Syaoran, is that Shanghai Bank?" She asked Syaoran, tapping his shoulder. He _really _seemed out of it. She shrugged and gasped when she looked up at the place they had stopped.

* * *

SAKURA POV

It. is. _amazing_. Syaoran's house, I mean mansion, no palace, is _beautiful. _It's a traditional Chinese _Palace. _And I'm staying here? NO way. I turned to Syaoran, poor guy seems nervous. I put my hand on his shoulder, and I asked him if he was alright. He turned pinkish, aw, kinda cute, but weird.

The nice butler, Wei let us out and escorted us to the grand and majestic doors. I still can't believe I'm staying here. Me, klutzy me!

(A/N: Sakura: ME? KLUTZY! NANI! Me: I don't care what you think, your still paying for the ornament vase you broke in my house….)

Syaoran extended a shaking hand and curled it on the door. He looked at me, his face pale.

I put my hand on his, I don't know why, maybe coz he looked so scared, and we turned the doorknob.

It opened and he leaned in and whispered to Tomoyo and me,

"Uh, just be careful ok?"

Okaayy, what was that about? He strode in and told everyone, but Wei to stay behind. Then Syaoran went up the wide, long, majestic, oak covered in gold carpet stairs.

I took the time to study my surroundings. I was nothing in short of awe. It was all gold, silver, marble, jewels. Syaoran lived in a place like this, and never told anyone about it?

There were statues of dragons, ancient artifacts such as swords and martial arts equipment. There were beautiful painted family portraits, showing generation after generation of the Li Clan.

END POV

* * *

Touya and Yukito went back outside, checking out the golden dancing dragon fountain, so Tomoyo and Sakura were alone. However, they weren't alone for long when…

THUD THUD THUD THUD

THUD THUD THUD THUD

THUD THUD THUD THUD

THUD THUD THUD THUD

They turned towards the loud sound, but it surrounded them everywhere. They heard running and turned towards the door. Four extremely hyped up girls were rushing towards them, worse then a stampede of elephants.

Tomoyo and Sakura instinctively moved closer together when the girls pounced on them. Yep, _pounced_. Whatever Tomoyo and Sakura were expecting, it wasn't this. They hugged them hard and yelled, "WWEELLCCOOMMEE!"

(A/N: -shudders-)

They let go, with starts in their eyes, assessing them. One girl, who they presumed to be the eldest, had long auburn hair with grey-blue eyes. She was wearing a blue Chinese dress and held her finger to her mouth, with stars in her eyes and said,

"They're so cute!" she said, while the rest replied "YAH" enthusiastically.

"They really suit you!" Said another with short auburn hair, amber eyes, and a green Chinese dress. She was still holding onto Tomoyo when another enthusiastic reply of "YAH!" came.

"NOT BAD!" Said another crazy sister, with long chocolate hair and dark brown eyes. She was clutching her face with her hands and was wearing a yellow Chinese dress. More "YAH!"

"You look good enough to eat!" Said another with shoulder length chocolate hair and blue eyes. She had a purple Chinese dress on and was clutching onto to Sakura. Yet again, more "YAH!".

They began rubbing and poking the girls, (A/N: Oh, don't be so hentai…) and yelling out kawaii constantly, Yup, they were defiantly worse then Tomoyo.

"Who do you suppose they are?" asked Tomoyo to Sakura quietly.

"I-I don't know…" But she had one sneaky suspicion, but she couldn't believe what she thought.

Touya and Yukito came in; too see what the commotion was about. The four sisters immediately let go of the now sore girls as they studied the boys.

"Hey, they're not bad either…" said one thoughtfully studying their attire.

"Not bad at all…" continued another, staring at the boys.

"There good…" whispered one loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"_Very _good…" finished another, smiling.

It happened all too quickly for anyone to catch on. Let's replay, shall we?

-rewinds- -pause- -plays in slow motion-

The girls straightened up, cornering their targets mentally. They looked at each other then…

BAM! They had their hands all over the place. Heck, one was rubbing Touya's but, while another was stroking his cheek, one was playing with Yukito's arm, while the other was while the other was touching his face.

They just stood there, not sure what to do, when Syaoran entered.

"I told you to be careful…" He said as he smirked. He bought in a tray with Chinese tea.

Sakura noticed some red marks on his cheek; no doubt his sisters attacked him too.

"Uh, Syaoran, are they your sisters?" asked Sakura, glancing at the freaks.

"All four of them?" asked Tomoyo. Syaoran flopped down on the couch after placing the tray on the table. He looked tired and worn out.

"Yeah" was all he said as he closed his eyes.

"Hoe!" said Sakura, wow, that many sisters?

The door opened and everyone looked towards the door.

Syaoran's eyes widened. He hastily stood up, straight and tall, looking up.

The room was devoured in silence.

* * *

A most beautiful woman strode in. Yelan Li wore a simple, yet elegant white Chinese dress. Over on top she had white, with a bluish tinge, robe. The lining had ribbon going around it, and that was a maroon-blue colour. She had a tight blue sash going high around her waist. Attached to the sash were three brown, thin leather cords looping at the front and back. Attached to them were three large golden hoops, front and back, set apart. There was one the left side of her hip, one on the right side, and on ion the center. Joining the hoops, were beautiful sapphire jewels in a single chain. The same design was at the back of the belt too.

Her long black hair was tied up into a high ponytail. Not a hair was out of place, not a bump in sight. Her ponytail reached past her waist. Fastening the ponytail was gold, thick, metal, hair ornament. It looked like a wide wrist band in her hair. Coming out from the hair ornament were two curved rods. They were engraved with ancient Chinese symbols, and on each rod, had sapphire jeweled hanging off them.

Her face was beautiful. She had a beautifully pointed and pale face. Her lips were small, but red. Her eyes were mysteriously bluish, however sometimes black. Her eyebrows were perfect, a thin lines. This woman was just so breathtakingly beautiful.

Every step she took, demanded respect, every stride she took was determined. She was the core of poise, elegance, power, determination, grace and beauty.

Syaoran continued standing, as the silence stayed. She paralyzed everyone.

'_She is so beautiful…'_Thought Sakura.

Yelen stopped in front of as they bowed together.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Sakura Kinomoto, thank you for letting us stay here."

Yelen knelt down and cupped the Sakura's cheeks. Syaoran stared in astonishment. Yelan bent her face forwards and gave Sakura a soft kiss on the cheek. Sakura looked at Yelan, no one had kissed her like that, since…since her mother.

Everyone watched, their eyes as big as plates. Yelan spoke.

"Sakura KinomotoI sense a deep, strong and willful power within you. We shall be expecting great things from you."

Sakura just nodded. Her voice was stuck in her throat. Yelan continued, with her deep, feminine voice.

"Great power, may also serve as an opportunity for great hardship." Hmmm, Aristotle said that...

Sakura only again, nodded. Yelan was so smart, wise, and here she was telling Sakura she had the will to do something big.

Yelan turned towards her son, and strode towards him. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek as well. She whispered so only he could hear what she said, "She's a very pretty girl. You make sure you treat her well."

She continued, she knew no one heard what she had said to her son, for which she was greatful. She continued, in a clear and soothing voice.

"My son, you have been growing more powerful and stronger everyday, and more handsome then ever, just like your father. I am proud of raising Asia's most eligible bachelor. The Clan is very proud of you. I am proud of you. I am sure your father is also proud of you. The power to make decisions is in your hands. Always remember that."

She paused.

"Welcome back." Yelan said as she swept out of the room, leaving an astonished audience behind.

* * *

**

* * *

Gomen Ne, for leaving you like that, just the last few weeks of school, that's why I made it a 12 page chapter instead of my usual 8 pages. But gguueess wwhhaatt? It's my holidays now! And today's the first day, so I'll be updating MUCH sooner! So how did you like this chapter? It's my favorite so far, coz I love Yelan Li, I respect her so much.**

**She's one of my idols…even though she's anime…**

**I loved writing this chapter so much, did you like reading it? **

**Express your opinions, review. Love, Danni…**

**(Dya notice new pen name?)**

**(Xiong means, strong, powerful.)**

**(Wei means, big)**


	9. Probaly something gross on me

Dear Holiday Diary Thingy that Tomoyo gave me…

Wow, Syaoran's mom sure left an impression on me, at the age of 50 plus, I want to look as beautiful as her, but in my own way.

So, guess what? We're all going out clubbin' tonight, Syaoran's sister, Fuutie, said a new club just opened up, 36 China Town, catchy name huh? Apparently, Madonna went there!

The LI mansion is so much better than I thought! Do you know how many guest rooms are in here? 16! 16 guest rooms and we got to choose from any of them. Of course, I chose the one closest to Tomoyo, which has a fireplace and a great view of the sea.

My guest room is so pretty, it's like it was specifically made for me. The room is pale pink, with white cherry blossom prints sponged onto it. I don't know what attracts me to this room; it just feels welcoming to me, beckoning almost.

Hey Diary, I don't know what to do about the situation with Syaoran :( I mean after two kisses, which I KNOW were ages ago, he hasn't really been himself. Are we just friends? Does he like me as much as I like him? Maybe he doesn't go for the new chick, maybe I should be Goth, or Emo or be the next female version of **Marilyn** **Manson.**

I'll pass on all those options. I just wanna be myself, but I want to be noticed, be more then a friend. That's it, I'm gonna research on YellowCard, TheAcademyIs and From First To last.

No, it's just hopeless, I'll just be me. I'm happy as I am, but I'm back at square one, how do I tell him I like him? Now I'm back at square minus one, does he even like me? Wait, back to square one, he pashed me twice.

He's just been avoiding me and it's bugging me. I've become too used to that smirk, he's smile, he's personality, him becoming drunk and being VERY cute. I wish I had a camera at that time to record him, because sure as hell Syaoran and 'aww' don't go together in his books. His sister's think differently to him.

Wow diary, this entry just seems to be about him. Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran. I wonder if he even knew I existed in school. I seriously doubt it, I mean come on, this is Syaoran, hot captain of the soccer team, the type to go for the hot cheerleader, they get married have hot babies, that's how it has to be, no one messes with the quota.

There were times when Syaoran did stare at me; well it was more of a gaze. What was that about? I probably had something icky or gross on me, but I remember he would stare/gaze at me even when Sarah was around, when Syaoran wouldn't be looking, she would pull my bra strap or kick me on the shin.

Oh and Diary, Tomoyo called me dense _again _today, personally I don't think I'm dense in the slightest, but Tomoyo thinks so otherwise, do you agree?

Anyway, Syaoran's calling me, gotta go biii! Luv Ya :


	10. A little surprise

Dear Diary that shouldn't be trusted because Eriol put his grimy paws on it.

Lemme just start off with something nice, I HATE MY SISTERS! What kind of impression was that on Sakura? I seriously started to doubt if she could still breathe while in their 'hug'.

My mom scares me. Let's never speak of her again.

Sakura seems to be happy while staying at our place :) Guess what? As a little surprise, I ordered the housekeepers to redo her guestroom for her. It's now the palest pink with white cherry blossoms. I learnt Sakura's favorite colours are pink and white, so I called beforehand.

Oh, and the room she's staying is, is mine :)

Fuutie is dragging us to 36 China Town _again, _but Sakura or Tomoyo haven't seen it. Guess who's gonna show up there? None other then the infamous Eriol himself. Whoopi-di-Doo! I'm absolutely jumping for joy, shouting in joy. Note the sarcasm please.

I've been distancing myself from Sakura lately. It's extremely hard because she's got the room across from me. I really want to tell her how I feel, but how do I tell Sakura that I REALLY like her? How do you tell a friend you have feelings for them? What if we _do _start going out, break up, and be too embarrassed to talk to each other?

Bah, as If I'm gonna let _that _happen. I'm still confused about those kisses though. Why did I not tell her I liked her then? What stopped me? I think I care a bit _too _much about Sakura, is that why I backed off, so she wouldn't get hurt?

Yes, I do care for her, heaps. I'm still wondering, what if it's something stronger then that? I'm not gonna go all mushy and stuff, but I seriously think I love her.

What's there not to love about her? Her personality, her charms, her smile, her pretty eyes, I never want to see her cry. Never. If anyone ever makes her cry, they've got me too watch out for.

Uh Oh, Mushy side showing. I still keep embarrassing myself. I remember when every time she would pass me at school, I would try to say hi, but nothing every came out of my mouth. I still remember every time I would gaze at her, and then she would turn around with a little cute frown on her face and ask if something was on her. I remember how red I always got, and then practically bashed my head against the table.

I can't believe how pathetic I sound, how weak I seem, but you have to understand what she does to me, even if I can't understand it. Look, let me put it into words you _might _be able to understand: Sakura makes me weak at the knees with her smile and makes me wanna sink at the ground every time she sees my red face and my stomach and chest feels all raspy, like someone is squeezing them tight, and my head goes whoozy.

I love Sakura.

Oh. Dear. God.


	11. A moment in time

Oh. My. God. I am so sorry I haven't updated for ages…I've been really busy! Truly! Homework…and assignments and concerts and parties…

For last five weeks running, it was one party after another, all flowing each other consecutively!

And I had two or three assignments in between, and I'm designing and making a bag which I've finished, I've had to complete a Technology folio, and now I have to get started on an Art and Tech Assignment…as well as complete my folio…

On the upside, Hawthorne Heights concert was BLOODY FANTASTIC, and I'm looking forward to the P!ATD's concert soon…

EXCUSES, EXCUSES, TALLY ON!

By the way…spelling errors present in the next segment are meant to be there, it's an inclination of the slight pronunciation.

"SHIEFAAA!HOW DO I GET SAKURA DRESSED UP? NIGHTCLUBBISH!" Yelled Tomoyo from one door across and down the hallway two doors.

"IT'S A NICE CLUB! JUST GO FRIKKIN TRENDY…AND STOP ASKING ME THAT DUMB QUESTION, YOU'VE ASKED ME ALL DAY!" Bellowed Shiefa, sticking her head out of her door.

"FANREN!WHERES MY BLUE TOP YOU BORROWED YESTERDAY?WHAT HAPPENED TO IT AFTER YOUR DATE WITH STUPID 'ROMEO CLIMBING UP A LADDER AND UP AN ABYSS TO REACH HIS FAIR MAIDEN'? "Yelled Fuutie two doors down.

"I HATE THAT STUPID SON OF A- DID YOU KNOW WHAT HE WANTED ME TO DO? HE WANTED ME TO COMPLETE AN 'ULITIMATE FANTASY' OF HIS, BY DRESSING IN THIS STUPUD RED CORSET, GLITTERY HEELS AND FLUFFLY PINK UNDIES, **AND HE HAD THE SAME OUTFIT ON!**" Yelled Fanren.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH! YOU WENT OUT WITH A BISEXUAL!HAHAHAHAH!MEANWHILE, I GET GORGEOUS, SEXY, CHARMING-"

"EDWARD THE POMPOUS ASSHOLE!" Sheifa cut Feimei off, everyone started laughing and at the proclamation abruptly, from their own bedrooms.

"SSHIEFA, WHAT SHOULD I DRESS SAKURA IN?" Yelled Tomoyo again.

"SHUDDUP! SHUDDUP SHUDDUP SHUDDUP SHUDDUP SHUDDUP…SHUDDUP!" Yelled Shiefa, clapping her hands around her ears.

"OI! SHIEFA! DON'T TELL MY GIRLFRIND TO SHUT UP!" Yelled Eriol from his study.

"YEAH SHIEFA!" Snickered Syaoran. "WOULDN'T WANT TO UPSET HIS FUTURE WIFE, WOULD YOU NOW?"

"OR, OR, HOW WILL YOU HAVE ANY HIRIGAZAWA SLASH DAIDOUJI NIECES AND NEPHIEWS RUNNING AROUND THE PLACE, HMMM?" Yelled Sakura from the bathroom, slight snickers could be heard from the shower.

"ONCE YOU GET OF THE SHOWER SAKURA, I'M GOING TO-" Started Tomoyo.

"TOMOYO, MAKE UP AND TONS OF HAIR SPRAY ARN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING TO HER!" Yelled Feimei.

"YEH, TRY SOMETHING ELSE, MAYBE YOU'LL MAKE EVERYONE FAINT IF YOU TRY STRUTTING LIKE EDWARD!" Bellowed Fanren.

"FANREN, I WANT MY FRIKKIN' TOP BACK!" Screamed Fuutie.

"FUUTIE, WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR BLUE TOP DOING IN MY BEDROOM…AND THIS CALVIN KLEINS BRIEFS AIN'T MINE EITHER…" Bellowed Syaoran with disgust.

"EW! FEIMEI AND EDDY WEDDY DID IT IN ICKLE SYAORAN'S BED…YYUUCCKK!" Yelled Shiefa…

"HAHAHAHHAHA, I WISH I WERE IN YOUR BEDROOM RIGHT NOW, I WOULD LOVE TO WITNESS THE PURE LOOK OF HORROR ON YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW, AHH, CUTE LITTLE DESCENDANT!YOUR SUCH AN IRONIC IDIOT!" Yelled Eriol.

"QUIET LOVER BOY!" Yelled Feimei.

"YOU STARTED IT!"

"NO, YOU DID!"

"NO, IT WAS SHEIFA!"

"DON'T BLAME IT ON ME…!"

"WHEN I GE-"

"IF I GET MY HANDS ON TO-"

"YOU DEAD MEA-"

"SOMEONE WANTS TO DIE TODA-"

"SSHHUUTT UUPP, ALL OF YOU SILLY CHILDREN!" Yelled Yelan, as she stormed down the hall. "I have a headache!"

There were a few minutes silence when-

"SILLY CHILDREN!"

Aaw, shoot, I'm rusty…

"Tomoyo, I have a feeling this isn't such a good idea…I've had enough of surprises, Eriol surprising us all, and this top is way too tight!" Gasped Sakura.

"Eriol is such a goofball at times;" Giggled Tomoyo breathily. "Fancy that, surprising us all early, just because he couldn't stand another day without me-"

'I really do love him…' mouthed Sakura behind her back sadly.

Sakura studied herself sadly in the mirror and gave a lone sigh. Dark denim jeans, sleeveless, white sequenced, off the shoulder top, white vans with a neat thick headband to match on her head. She grimaced at her appearance.

"Tomoyo, can I change into something more…festive?" Asked Sakura, breaking Tomoyo out of her dreamy state. Tomoyo suddenly turned towards her, wearing a slightly puzzled look, as though she couldn't remember where she was.

"Urm…okay sure!" She said, going back to her perky, glamorous self. Sakura eyed her sadly. Tomoyo was so much more beautiful then her. Perfect body, gorgeous personality, beautiful, long hair, glittering eyes and an unforgivably perfect smile, no wonder Eriol kept her close to him at all times.

And then there was her, she thought to herself sadly. Biggish bum, flopping tummy, huge hips, unaccounted for wobbly bits, thighs as big as pigs itself, untamable and wild hair, shy, quiet, stupid '**emerald**' eyes. No one would come near her, even with a ten foot pole.

'Emerald' she mouthed to herself.

"YOU GUYS! HURRY UP!" Yelled Shiefa.

Tomoyo pranced downstairs and into the waiting arms of a smiling Eriol. Sakura slowly moved behind, dragging her feet along.

She felt someone softly touch her arm.

"You okay?" Came the soothing voice of Syaoran. She looked into his amber hot eyes, as worry and concern etched into the lines of his smooth face.

What Syaoran saw surprised him. He didn't see the beautiful emerald eyes he usually saw. Something was missing from them; her happiness was drained from her. He couldn't do much more because they were creating a hold up in the door way as he heard slight frantic hisses coming from his sisters.

Smoke clouds hung in the air; the music was so loud, as the DJ continued to pump more tracks on the stereo. Young adults danced on the floor, as some continuously got drunk.

Sakura wobbled slightly to the barman. "Fill." Was all she said, as her eyelids drooped, and as her breath lingered unpleasantly.

She flopped onto the counter, rattling her mug around, while her ear was pressed to the bench counter. "Chop chop then!"

The barmen frowned slightly, before complying with her demands. He stumbled around, quite clearly having snuck a few drinks himself.

"Might as well drink, eat, and party and drink all I can..." Sakura mumbled lazily. "I'll be horribly obese anyway…" She blinked her eyes slowly. "Super-Sized Sakura, that'll be my new name! Whoopiedidoo or something…"

"Super sized Sakura…Superbly-sized Sakura…" She continued her insane mumbling. "Here's to Super Sized Sakura!" She suddenly yelled as she raised her mug up. As expected, no one heard her.

She frowned slightly as she shook her mug then tipped it upside down. "There's nothing there…but I want some…now!" She said as she plonked down her mug angrily.

"I know…I'll get some from the…bear…I mean beer shop!" She stood up suddenly, then swayed. "Woah…or wherever they get them from now these days…" She marched over to the door as headed out. When she was outside she turned to the guard.

"Quite warm, isn't –hiccup- it?" She asked him. He's only response was a look of the evil eye and a shrug.

"Well you're not very interesting to talk to…I think I'd rather talk to that stature over there…but I have to go to the beer market first…"

She marched off, in search of the 'beer market', when the door burst open. "Kakashi! Where did Sakura go?"

"Sir! I wasn't you expecting you sir! She went that way…near the beach"

"Thank you." Syaoran rushed over to the way Kakashi had pointed, and stealthily followed Sakura.

He watched her sing and dance, twirl and prance, and once he thought he heard her say something about him once, she even got scared of a statue's shadow once, claiming it was the Grudges-daughters-sisters-aunties-husbands-son in laws-cousins-grandfathers-stepsons-wife's-son twice removed.

Yup, she was pretty drunk.

Sakura tottered down the beach frontline. "Beautiful sand! Glorious Sand!" She rushed further when she stopped near the waves. "I think I'll roll up my jeans."

She messily rolled up her sleeves and waded into the waters. She let the water flow freely through her fingers. She stopped when the water was waist high.

"lalala! What beautiful colours!" She shouted in a sing song voice as the water swelled around her.

She started to see random colours blotch in front of her eyes.

"What marvelous colours! "Beautiful, absolutely beautiful!" she yelled.

The waves started slowly rising, building up force and momentum.

"SAKURA!" Yelled Syaoran above the sound of the waves crashing. "GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL DRAG YOUR PRETTY LITTLE ASS DOWN HERE MYSELF!" He said, taking off his socks and shoes, and rolling his sleeves and jeans up.

"Wow! Syaoran! What a beautiful man! What beautiful colours surroundgin Syaoran, wow Syaoran, such a beautiful man…" She started wading out to shore.

As soon as she reached land, she flopped down on the beach, face in the sand.

"Sakura, how are you old, chum?" asked Syaoran, obviously a bit drunk himself. He flopped down to Sakura's level on the sand.

Sakura sat herself up and looked into the young man's eyes before her. She could hear every eave crash of the waves as it hit the sand, she could smell every passing wind, carrying each and every different salt, and she could hear her own heart beat.

He smiled at her, also sensing the magical moment passing between the two. Sakura cocked her head slightly, and then traced a slender finger down his straight nose.

"I've always wanted to do that, you know…" She said softly. Her finger traced his mouth and went for the right hand side of the tip.

Syaoran smiled a small smile as he breathed slowly, in and out, as her finger adventured along the side of his face.

Sakura gave him a lazy smile, as the clouds uncovered the moon slowly. Both watched the silver, shining moon arise, as they both leant back onto the sand, watching the new moon unfold before their very eyes.

And so the silence rang.

The seagulls cried.

The waves died.

And the wind moved on.

The waters waved slapped on their feet, giving them a pleasant pleasing of relaxation.

"Have you ever wondered, if you could go back in time, what you would want to change?" Asked Sakura, breaking the silence. She continued to gaze up at the sky.

Syaoran shifted his head ever so slightly to look at her, and then turned his head back so he could see the moon again.

"I dunno, well there was this one time, when I wish I hadn't given my teddy, this browny blacky one, away…"

Sakura glanced at him, lingering her eyes for a fraction of a second on his hands, which were behind his head.

"What was its name?" She asked, before turning back to the moon.

"Peatree. Peatree the brown bear, always dangling near Syaoran Li's feet, and always close by." He said, giving a slight chuckle.

Sakura laughed. "Lovely name, Syaoran, Peatree."

"What! I had another teddy, and his name was Paddymelon!"

Sakura burst out laughing, and Syaoran joined in. He stopped before her, smiling and looking at her face, absorbing in every detail of her laughing. He continued smiling to himself, as he watched the waves play around their feet, expressing the happiness he was feeling, just to be with her. The eternal bliss, he knew, of this moment would always hang around them. Like a mist nobody but them, understood or felt.

"ARRGGHH!" Yelled Sakura suddenly. "Snake!" She pulled her feet away from the waves quickly and sat up. Syaoran just laughed at her foolishness.

Sakura spared him a puzzled glance before looking at her feet. It was _seaweed_. Covering up her embarrassment, she kicked the seaweed off and turned to look at Syaoran, who was still chuckling, occasionally letting out sniggers.

Sakura picked up the seaweed and tossed it on his head.

Syaoran stopped laughing.

Blink.

Blink.

"Ew…" He said finally, taking it off him and turning to face a grinning Sakura.

He smiled as he noticed that something was back in her eyes, her happiness was back where it belonged.

"Stopped grinning." He said, but he himself was wearing a Cheshire grin.

"Fine." She said still smiling. "But you've still got seaweed in your hair…" She grinned as she leant in and picked it out.

He felt shivers run down his body, and it had nothing to do with the seaweed. He saw she was noticeably closer this time, and both their hands were touching.

Sakura leaned into his face and just stared at him. He stared back, looking into her crystal vials of emerald.

"You've got beautiful eyes." He breathed softly, smiling slightly.

"Your eyes are beautiful too, untouchable…" She said, as she leaned in closer.

He felt goose bumps at the back of his neck. "Sakura…" He murmured, before slipping his hands around her face.

"Sakura;" He said once more, trialing his index finger down her neck.

She leaned in closer. Their faces were centimeters away from each other, their eyes never breaking contact, as she slipped an arm around his neck and into his hair, while the other rested on his arm.

"Syaoran…I really want to tell you something…" She said as she leaned in even closer.

"Sakura, I want to tell you something too, something important, I have to tell you." He said as he breathed in her smell.

Her smell wasn't the only thing he breathed in. He could feel her breath mingling with his, as she brought her mouth closer to his. He leaned towards her face, as his eyes continued to dart to her lips and back.

"Sakura I-"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"ZZZZZZZZ" Snored Sakura as she flopped onto his shoulder.

-

-

-

-

-

WHY DID I END IT THERE! Keh, you think I'm going to let them finish it off with a kiss and a few 'I love you's' under a new moon, on a beautiful beach?

-

-

-

That's a bit cliché dahl-

Except for the whole-SAKURA AND SYAORAN ARE DRUNK!

Inescapably romantic.

OHMIGAAHHDD! Have you, or have you not, God Forbid, watched Pirates of the Caribbean-Dead Man's Chest?

How frikkin fantabulous is the movie?

Jack Sparrow…frikkin hilarious!

Review and tell me if you have or have not watched it…

AND RRAAVVEE LIKE MAD!


	12. Rainbows

**Okay…your going to think I'm a complete idiot when you hear this…I didn't know Supinel was a guy…and I ended up making Kero and Supi gay in this fic, I'm completely embarrassed…**

**As it were, Natalie and Esther were talking about CSS, and I'm like…wouldn't it be cute if Kero and Suppi got together…?**

**And they're like…they're both guys Danni…**

**And them I'm like…**

"**OHMYGOSH, THEN I MADE THEM GAY IN MY STORY!"**

**And they started laughing -.-'**

**ANDAND**

**IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY ON 13TH OF AUGUST!**

**I turned 14…YAY!**

**Two interesting facts about my birthday in relation to History and Literature…**

**August 13th 1961- Berlin Wall built, separated West and East Germany ww2 –That's a tad depressing…**

**August means Inspiring awe or admiration; majestic –YAY!**

**And on my birthday…**

**I GOT 100 REVIEWS!**

**And plus…xD**

**ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU ILOVEYOU**

**Yeah…**

Damn it.

I. can't. Take. It. Anymore!

She's always there, in my brain. Dancing, playing, singing, laughing, whatever!

She's just always there.

It's so hard to contain myself, every time I see her, all I want to do just hug her and kiss her and tell how much I really love her.

Truly. Madly. Deeply.

Sakura Sakura Sakura. That's all about my brain can register right now. But do you ever wonder, how ironic it really is, I mean, the situation? Me, the guy who's learnt to contain himself, to hide emotions, can suddenly just…

Break?

Yeah break. Just as the sandcastles little kids waste their times building, and when the wave comes crashing down to destroy it, they cry. Have they ever wondered, maybe the sand castled wanted to be broken, wanted its protective walls to come down, to open itself to the deafening waves?

I am the sand castle. And ok fine, I did like making sand castles too.

(Me: xD, YOU wait till your 21st…just wait)

I mean COME ON! Why can't I just tell her? Damn it. Damn it all.

I'm such a wuss.

So that what am I doing right now, standing outside her door, just standing here. I have no idea. I was just thinking about her when, WHAM, I'm in front of her door.

"Syaoran?"

Oh crap, she's opened her door.

"Syaoran?"

Oh Jesus, I can't move.

"Syaoran, is there anything I can help you with?'

Does she realize how suggestive that sounds?

"Urm…"

She staring at me, I mean really staring at me. I must look like a dork. A huge, big, dorkward.

Does she realize she has really pretty eyes? NO, they're not even pretty, they're really beautiful. Enchantment Emerald, that's what've been calling her secretly in my head for…for a while now. Not for a while, I've been calling her that since prima-

"Syaoran? What's wrong, you're just standing there…" She giggled.

Wow what a giggle. I just need to make a mini version Sakura, put her in a jar and carry her around with me always.

"Urm…" Now I'm coming back to my senses, but do I really want to leave? "DO-you wanna walk with me?" Now that wasn't so hard was it? Go me, go me, go me-

She giggled. "It's raining…" FUCK! "But I'll go with you anyway."

Yeah, it's kinda hard not to fall in love with her.

She stepped out of her bedroom and stepped beside. I raised my arm, a gesture for her to hold my hand. I heard her start humming to herself. I looked at her, how she could still be so content, in this gloomy rain…

But wait, they're a glimmer of a rainbow.

I threw her glances, occasionally just whistling to myself, accompanying her humming melody. We reached my front door, which led into our garden. "Sprint?" I said, feeling a grin sidle up to my face.

She laughed, "Last one there's a smelly cow!"

"Smelly cow?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yup!" And she sprinted off, leaving me to eat her dust.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" I yelled, running behind her. She looked behind at me and grinned.

"Syaoran, YOU RUN LIKE MY GRANDMA!" She yelled at me, laughing.

I ran faster, catching up to her. I was slowly getting wet. The rain slapped my hair, trickling down my back and my chest. She skid a bit and she slid in the mud, but steadied herself. I caught up to her to help steady her.

She grabbed onto me, and we both fell into the mud. I heard her laughing and saying 'ew' at the same time. She clutched my now wet shirt and pulled herself up. And raced towards the emporium we have at the end of our garden.

I'll tell what your emporium is. It's this dome shaped building made completely out of glass, and it has these benches inside, lining the inside shape of the dome, and a marble bench in the centre. It's quite pretty. Oh, and I saw Eriol and Tomoyo make out there.

…

…

…

…

OHMYGOD, WERE GOING TO THE MAKE OUT DOME!

I don't think Sakura knows that, and what if she does?

I'm right on her heels now, and we're both drenched. She opened the door and we both stumbled in, laughing.

"Oh My God, you should've seen your face-when you landed in the-HAHAHAHAH!"

She laughed.

"It's exactly the pick me up I needed, Syaoran, thanks." She smiled in gratitude to me.

I made her happy, that's made my day, that's all that's matters, and I made her smile, not that ugly faced Ryan dude…-

Hold on, pick me up?

"You said pick me up, what's' wrong?" I asked I sat down on one of the benches.

She sat next to me. "Oh, nothing to worry about…" She sighed.

I turned and faced her. "Sakura, what happened?"

"Nothing happened; it's just that…nothing."

"Sak."

"…"

"Sakura Kinomoto."

"…"

"Kinomoto."

"Fine, I'll tell you! I, I'm just feeling slightly insecure at the mo, okay?" She said distressfully.

Insecure? Sakura Kinomoto, feeling insecure? Hold up, the prettiest girl in the school, country, world, feeling insecure?

The raindrops continued to hit the glass. It's funny, how something so gloomy can still have the evasive prettiness about it. The rain, the winter, Sakura. I waited silently, if I knew her well enough, she'd spill soon.

"…"

"It's just that-" knew it. "I know looks aren't everything, but I'm so…big…" She whispered the last word.

WHAT? This has to be some sort of cyber universe for something like that be true. Sakura Kinomoto, is not big, she's beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

"Sakura Kinomoto." I said. "Are you completely insane?"

She looked at me with her mouth open. "Syaoran, look at me, I'm so dumpy, it's so stupid…I should just go on a HUGE diet and just lose HEAPS of weight!"

I can't believe I was hearing this. The most beautiful woman I have ever known, is standing before me, calling herself fat.

"Look," I know I sound stern, but it's the only way to get it through her head. "You are NOT fat, sure you're a beast in the morning, but defiantly not fat!"

The sky had started to clear. I could see more that rainbow now, just about half of it.

"Syaoran-"

"No, come here…" I said as I stood up and held out my hand. She looked at me questioningly and took it. I led her over to the glass wall.

"Look, what do you see?" I asked her, stepping out the picture so she could see her reflection.

"Nothing. Nothing I want to see." She replied blatantly.

I bit my lip. She still wasn't seeing the point.

I stepped back into the picture and put my arms around her waist. Her back pressed back into my chest.

"Now what do you see?"

She stayed silent.

"Sakura," I turned her around. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever met." I turned her back around so she could see her reflection. "And I hate to admit, most other men would say that too" I added in scornfully.

"Can't you see that?" I asked her desperately.

"I-"

But I cut her off.

Because I kissed her. Turned her around and kissed her. Just for a few seconds, but it meant a lot to me, and I hope she can see what I've been trying to say.

I turned her back around and asked her another question.

"Do you still think your fat?"

She smiled at the reflection in the mirror of us. Me with my arms around her, her with her hands on top of mine.

"No" She said finally, with a smile. "No, Syaoran, thank you."

And then she led me to the bench in the centre and sat herself down, with my hands in hers, as I knelt on both knees.

It was time for the moment of truth.

"Sakura…I need to tell you something…" I said.

"She stayed silent, smiling, knowing what was coming.

"I love you. I always have, and always will." I started. I heard my voice getting stronger.

"I always was fascinated with you, you were so different, you didn't serenade me all the time, you have no idea how nervous I always I was every time I passed you in the halls, or sat behind you." I could feel it all coming out, this unwashed feeling.

"I just really love you." I finished quietly.

She bent down and kissed me gently.

"I love you too…" She smiled softly.

"Really…?" I asked, I know- such a stupid question.

"Duh! Syaoran," She looked deep into my eyes. "I really, really love you." She kissed me again.

"Well I love you more" I said as I she came back up for air.

"NO, I love you more!"

"No, I do!"

"No, me!"

"No, really, I do…"

"Ok, fine you do."

"No, I LOVE YOU…"

Wow, I feel stupid.

"Now, come on the bench, your knees are probably hurting." She laughed.

I got up and sat next to her. DO you know how it good it feels; to hear someone you love, say that they love you too?

I stood on the seat and opened the sun roof. I heaved myself up and stood on my feet on top of the dome.

"Syaoran!" I heard her hiss. "Get down here" She giggled.

"Hold on!" I said, as I staggered a bit. "I've got to make an announcement first."

I heaved in and-

"III LLLOOOVVVEEE SSSAAAKKKUUURRRAAA KKKIIINNNOOOMMMOOOTTTOOO!" I yelled.

"I LOVE HER I LOVE HER I LOVE HER!" I think I heard my mother gasp in shock. So?

"I LOVE YOU!" I bellowed down to her and the Earth.

"I love you too babe, now come down!" I heard her yell back to me

"Coming gorgeous." I said back to her, grinning my face off.

I clambered back down, and she gave me the kiss of a lifetime.

"I love you" I breathed in again.

"I love you too." She said too me.

We sat back down. I pulled her into my lap, because I don't want her anywhere else, then here, in my lap. She wrapped her arms around mine and we just sat there, happy, together finally.

And now, the whole rainbow is there, celebrating for us.

_**The End.**_

**I'm going to miss this story. I can't let go, I don't want to leave my reviewers behind. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Thank you.**

**And I can't believe this fanfiction is over.**

**I was sniffing when I wrote the last rainbow bit, not crying, but my nose defiantly stung. **

**And yeas, I get to be mooshy coz this is my story, and I'm the author. **

**-Slight tears in eyes-**

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**I can't express what I have to say, so I I'll the closest things to it. **

**I love you. **

Check out my angsty poem please? inspired by Evanesance-My Immortal It's about FxN, I just need to know if it's you know…not shit or anything xD.

P!ATD's new video clip came out Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her cloths off it's really original, check it out…-sings-

-is it still me that makes you sweat…you know it will just always be me-

NEW FANFICTION CSS STORY COMING ON! -inspreisd the song just then-

AAARRRRGGGHHHH!

-clicks in triumph-

End of one story, and the beginning of another!

**To end it officially, here's the date:**

**Date Completed: September 11, 2006**


	13. Epilogue

**Damn it…couldn't leave the story without a damn epilogue, could I?**

"Fine, fine, I'll do the damn dare" Said Sakura, hissing slightly at Tomoyo. The sky was shining, as if the soft clouds had suddenly taken a vacation from all the rain.

Sakura rolled her skirt up. I mean, way, way, _and way _up. That skirt was just a piece of garment which just covered her behind. She then let out her hair, and unbuttoned her school blouse. She also rolled up her sleeves a little bit.

"Tomoyo, Syaoran's out there, playing his damn soccer game, he'll just stop, stare and laugh at me!" Whined Sakura as she bent her head slightly, checking if the 'skirt' was securely covering her ass.

"Sakura," laughed Eriol, wrapping his arms around Tomoyo's waist. "I think the only thing Syaoran will get distracted of is how, erm, nice you look-"

"Excuse me?" Said Tomoyo. "But should I be jealous?"

Eriol then whispered something in her ear. Tomoyo paled then blushed furiously. "That's disgusting! Vile, inadequate…"

"You weren't complaining before…" He laughed.

"Last time was different, how you just manage to bring it up like this," She started.

"GUYS! I don't wanna know…Tomoyo, Eriol, I heard things in the other bedroom in the Li mansion, and Tomoyo's right, DON'T bring it up while I'm here…!" Sakura exclaimed. "And so did Mrs. Li…" she muttered quietly.

"Now MARCH!" Ordered Tomoyo.

Sakura looked around nervously and crept out from the tree they were seating near. She marched across the school field, ignoring the whistles and cat calls she was receiving and made her way over to the soccer field.

The cheerleaders gave her a weird look before returning to their chants. Sakura studied them, cleavages hanging out, skirts showing their asses in their thongs, typical slutty girls. Just one girl looked decent, proper mini cheerleading skirt, nice fitting top, she had avoided the stereotype.

I have absolutely nothing against cheerleaders...

_We are red,_

_We are white_

_We are_

_-clap clap-_

_DYNAMITE!_

The mid fielder on the soccer pitch stopped and grinned. "Hey, Li, isn't that your girlfriend?" He said as he gave a low whistle.

"MAN, she is FINE!"

"HUBBA HUBBA" Said one as he mock howled.

"Oi, Kinomoto!" one called out to her. "You, me, and the movies!"

Syaoran finally turned around. He felt punching all of them up into a bloody pulp and making sure none of them saw the light of day ever again. He smirked to himself and knew what Sakura was up to. He was also smirking because he knew what these wankers were about to get.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKTARDS!" Yelled Sakura as she gave them the finger, yeas, she was very, very embarrassed, from all the attention. She got into place, in front of the cheerleaders, and began _her _chant.

"_We are sluts_

_See our thong,_

_See our cleavage,_

_-clap clap-_

_As we sing this song!"_

Everyone clapped as she bowed and hurriedly buttoned up her blouse, rolled down her sleeves and her skirt. Seeing his chance, he jogged up to his girlfriend.

"Now that was some performance …" He added conversationally, as he circled his arms around her waist.

Sakura turned around and hugged him. "I know right, I can see tabloids now, 'girl becomes star after rancid performance on field', and what do you think?"

Syaoran laughed as he brushed his lips with hers. "Perfect, you know I love you right?"

She giggled. "You know you said that to me before your game?" He nodded foolishly. "Well then, I love you too. Now go back to your game, I'm sure they're all waiting for you." She waved at the soccer players, who waved enthusiastically back. "Oh, and tell that guy that asked me out, that I said no, I've already got someone, whom I'm planning on sticking with for a long time." She said as she kissed him on the cheek and walked off.

Syaoran smiled as he watched his girlfriend retreating back. He ran back to his game, with a happy smile.

"What are you so happy about?" asked the mid fielder.

"What? Are you the captain, or am I? Now back into your positions, come on!" He replied.

**Gorgeous. Just Gorgeous.**


End file.
